Dirty, Sexy, Little Secret
by BlueBerry98
Summary: Eric is not one to be messed with. So what happens when Tris makes dreaded eye contact with him. Smut but there is a story behind it. One-shot but with continue depending on reactions. I do not own divergent or the characters. please don't read if you don't like that stuff. (Currently on hold sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Well I've writing a divergent high fanfiction, a romantic one and I decided I wanted to write one that is controversial. This is very new to me and I'm sorry if it is bad. Please tell me what you think, but please don't read it if you don't like this stuff. Also let me know if you want me to carry it on because at the moment it is a one-shot. Thank you.**

Eric has always interested me. It's just something about him that makes me curious. I mean how someone can be so cold and heartless. What made him like that? Things like this always intrigued me, as far back as I can remember. My curious nature always lands me into trouble thought.

I'm staring at Eric's table. Maybe not him exactly but in that direction. The way he talks to others; straight mouth and a little furrow in between his eyebrows. He never smiles or laughs, although he did once but that was because Christina was hanging on the edge of the chasm. He is a cruel man, getting off on hurting people. And anyone who makes eye contact with him has two options. One get beaten near to death or get chucked into the chasm and never wake up. This scares everybody, even the dauntless leaders but with me, I'm not afraid to stare at him.

I can hear my friends talking in the background of my thinking, even though they are right next to me. I am caught in such a day dream that I didn't realise my eyes have been caught by Eric's stormy grey ones. I suddenly realise and dash my head down. I glance everywhere apart from at Eric. It's strange to say I felt his deathly stare burning into me.

"Tris you coming?" Christina is now stood with the rest of my friends.

"Huh?"

"Coming? Lunch is over."

"Yeah, sorry" I stand up and follow my friends through the crowd of people and tables. We meander through and my friends careful and quickly walk behind Eric's table. I follow suit but I suddenly freeze when I feel a tight grip on my wrist. I glance down and it's Eric. He pulls me down so his mouth is next to my ear.

"My office in ten minutes" his voice is like poison as he hisses. He faces forward when he says this, like it's a casual thing. He lets go of my wrist and I hastily walk, ok maybe run away.

"Shit Tris. What did you do now?" Four asks me as we all walk to the training room.

"Nothing. I mean-"I stumble out my words.

"You were staring weren't you?" Christina chips in. I reluctantly nod.

"Don't you ever learn?" Fours is like an angry dad when he says this.

"I don't know why, I just-"I mumble again.

We turn into the training room, where most people are training. I go and sit on the bench at the side, on my own; I watch the clock. Ten minutes he said, and it was almost time. When I said I always land into trouble, I mean it. This time would be my last time I get into trouble. I should welcome the chasm with open arms, show him he doesn't scare me. Well, maybe he does a little bit.

I bit my final farewells to my friends and made my way up to the 30th floor. I got to Eric's office door and gulped. You're not afraid. You're not afraid. I raised my hand to knock when the door suddenly opened causing me to jump.

"Stiff" peter said greeting me. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" my voice was shaky.

"Just follow." I followed Peter along the hallway and up the back stairs to the 31st floor. The floor where all the dauntless leaders lived. We walked down the empty corridor, the sound of our footsteps the only sound that echoed. I started to shake. I wasn't afraid.

"In you go Stiff" peter open the final door in the corridor. I walked in to the open apartment. The sun and cityscape below glaring at me through the floor to ceiling windows in front of me. The apartment was much nicer than mine and Christina's. The floor was a light pine and the walls were a medium shade of grey. All the furniture was black and why was I taking note of this? Not something you want to do before you die.

I wondered into the main part of the apartment. There was a kitchen area and a bathroom to the left and a bedroom to the right. I looked out the window and wondered why I was here. I wrapped my black jacket around my torso. I suddenly felt conscious of wearing a tank top. I felt a change in the atmosphere. A tense change.

"Hello Stiff" I hear Eric's voice. I darted around to see him by the door. How did he come in so quietly? I saw him lock the door.

"You like my apartment" he took a few steps towards me. I watched him very carefully as he made his way across the room to me. He stood and looked out of the window.

"It has a perfect view" his face was emotionless so I couldn't tell when he was going to kill me.

There was some silent for a few moments while I watched him.

"If you're going to kill me just do it now" I blurted out. He turned his head to look at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Kill you?" he smirked evilly.

"That's what you do to everyone who makes eye contact with you."

"Is it?"

Why was I telling him stuff about himself that he already knew? "Yes" I said reluctantly.

"I suppose, but, this time no."

"You aren't going to kill me?" I scrunched up my forehead briefly.

"Why do you think we are in my apartment?" he was still smirking, even more so now. Thoughts rushed through my mind and I could feel my heartbeat quicken. Eric's whole body faced me now; his grey eyes staring into mine. He cocked his head to one side. "Why do you think Stiff?"

"You want to-"

"That's right" his smirk and intentions sent a small shiver down my spine. He came closer to me, his rough hands taking grasp of my small waist.

"Eric" I breathed erratically.

"What Stiff?"

"I…I…"

"What?" his voice was deep and vibrated through my whole body.

"I don't think we should" I can't believe I said that.

"Really now?" he pulled me in closer and I could feel something hard in his lower regions against my stomach. "Because I think he wants to."

"Did you just refer to your dick as a man" I couldn't help but giggle but I gasped after I did.

"Did it humour you?" Eric actually smiled. Not his creepy smile but a genuine one. Maybe the way to break through his tough exterior was this.

I giggled and nodded. "I've never heard someone refer to it as a he. Maybe a winky or solider but on par with a human never."

"What would you like me to call it then?"

"Why would I care, it's not as if I'm actually…" I stopped mid-sentence. "You actually want me and you to?" My eyes went wide.

Eric smirked once again. I knew from that what he meant. One of his hands travelled up my body to my jawline. His thumb stroked over my bottom lip. Suddenly his lips crashed against mine with a violent passion. Our tongues danced together like two flamingo dancers. I kept my eyes tightly shut.

His lips left mine and I felt him leave kisses along my neck and collarbone. Him sucking and licking my soft skin as he went. I let out a small moan of delight by accident.

"You like that Stiff?" I mumbled against my skin.

"Eric" I said in protest. "Eric." I found my hands pulling his head away. He just looked at me in surprise. "Eric, maybe we should-"

"Shouldn't? I don't think so."

"I wasn't going to say that." His eyebrows raised.

I slipped off my jacket and slung it to the floor. I flung my arms around his neck and jumped up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"I like you're thinking Stiff" he smiled and our lips crashed against each other again. Eric's hands supported me up on him and I could feel his growing bulge against me. I let out a soft moan to tell Eric I liked the way he kissed me. He groaned back in a reply. I guess he liked what I was doing too.

He walked us over to his bed. I fell down onto his comfy matress, the grey covers stroking my bare arms. Eric stood towering over me on the bed.

"Your quite into this aren't you Stiff?" Eric smiled again. Twice in a few minutes.

I bit my lip and smiled. I thought I looked rather sexy to be honest.

"What do you say we get those tight clothes off" Eric lent over me and grabbed the hem of my tank top. In one swift moment he pulled it up and over my head; discarding it on the floor. He then travelled down my body, kissing my skin as he went. He rolled down my leggings and throw them behind him. I moaned softly as he kissed my thighs.

"That's…not…fair" I breathed. Eric came back up to my face.

"What do you mean?" his whisper made my tingle.

"You need to loss some clothes too" I giggled. He smiled again. He stood back up and took of his top, revealing his hard abs. I sat up and let my fingers run down them to his pants. I then pushed them down, making them fall to the ground. I gasped at the size of his bulge through his boxers.

"Want a better look?" he chuckled. I nodded. He pulled his boxers down to reveal his long length.

"How is that going to fit?" I meant to think but instead said it allowed. Eric chuckled again.

"Oh, I'll make it" he bent down and kissed my lips once more. Every time he did it felt right. He reached round my back and ripped of my bra, chucking it behind him. He then pushed me lightly back, so my bare back was on the covers. He groaned at the sight of my boobs.

"Nice size. What are they?" his voice was gruffly but sexy.

"C almost a D."

"Perfect." He bent down and his mouth sucked at my nipple. I moaned again and I could feel Eric smile against my breast. He used his hand to massage my outer breast, pulling gently at my nipple.

He then left hot open mouth kisses down my body to my pants. I could feel his hot breath through my lacy pants. He started to roll them down my legs. When they were off he throw them behind him, not caring where they landed.

"I do believe the Stiff is wet" he chuckled as he kissed my wet sex. I gripped the covers and moaned.

"Stop…teasing" I managed to get out.

"If you so wish" Eric hovered over me on the bed. He began kissing my lips and suddenly he thruster inside me. I gasped.

"Told you I would make it fit" Eric chuckled.

He began slowly and then picked up the pace, kissing my lips, neck and collarbone in time. I lifted my hips up to meet his friction. Our breathing became shallow as we groaned and moaned together. I felt my nerves stand up on end and I felt a tight pressure form in my lower abdomen.

"You're so good" Eric moaned. I smiled and moaned back. I felt my climax arise causing me to moan harder, almost scream with delight.

"Cum for me baby" Eric grunted as he climaxed. Soon after I followed shouting his name.

He pulled out and rolled next to me on the bed. I focused on getting my breathing back to normal.

"We should clean you up" Eric smirked before he went down on me. He licked and licked at my sex. I came again, oce again screaming his name.

Eric raied his head and smiled at me. "My you taste good" he licked his lips.

"Glad you think so" I pulled his lips to mine so I could share his pleasure. "Mind if I take a showerer?" I got up out of the bed leaving him laid their side ways.

"Help your self" he smiled as I wondered through his apartment to his bathroom.

The water of his shower relaxed all my muscles. What did I just do? I just had sex with Eric! The cold heartless man and I made him smile. He never does that! What am I going to do now? I turned off the shower and wrapped the only grey towel that was in their around my body. I went to the door and heard voices in the apartment.

I popped my head around and Eric was fully dressed sat on the couch with Max and Peter sat in the chairs.

"Um, Eric" I was as quiet as a mouse.

"Yeah" Eric faced me and so did Max and Peter.

"Um, can you pass me my clothes please?"

"Max and Peter don't mind. Come and get them" he smirked. He went back to being cruel. He probably got off seeing my wet naked body squirm around trying to get my clothes.

I wondered out of the bathroom and held tightly onto my towel.

"Sorry" I said to Peter as I grabbed my pants of the lampshade by him. I picked up my top and leggings by Max's feet.

"Thank you" I snatched my bra out of Eric's hands. He slapped my arse through the towel. I went back to the bathroom again and got changed. I went back out after towel drying my hair into beach waves. I tied it up into a ponytail to maintain the mangled mess.

"I expect to see you tomorrow" Eric said to me at his door.

"Oh, ok" I felt shy with Peter and Max's eyes on me.

"Tomorrow" Eric crashed his lips to mine for a final time.

I walked down the corridor and down the back stairs. I got back to the training room and realised I had been got about two hours.

"Oh my gosh! Tris you're alive!" Christina bounded up to me. "Tell me what happened."

Tell her what happened? Should I? Or should I keep it a secret? Mine and Eric's dirty, sexy little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the reactions I got were really good thank you. Didn't expect it. I have decided to continue but if interest is lost then I wont. I hope this one is on par with the last chapter. I do have a plan for this story so after you read this chapter just let me know if you do want it to continue. Little shout out to sashimiatlaw for giving my the idea of abnegation and obedience, thank you; had to give you credit. Thank you everyone.**

"Oh my gosh! Tris you're alive!" Christina bounded up to me. "Tell me what happened."

Tell her what happened? Should I? Or should I keep it a secret? Mine and Eric's dirty, sexy little secret.

"Yeah Tris, tell us" Four and the others gathered around me. Their eager faces made me feel pressured.

"Oh you know, disciplinary" I lied. The secret could be mine and Eric's for just a bit longer.

"What did they decide?" Why does Four have to be so inquisitive.

"I, have to work in the offices instead of training for as long as they say so. You know getting files, making coffee, all that shit." I'm quite impressed I made it up on the spot.

"What? They can't do that! Can they Four?" Zeke screeched.

"Guess they can" Four looked like the only one who didn't believe me fully.

"Sorry guys" I sighed, playing the part.

"Never mind. Let's go out tonight" Christina suggested, and of course everyone cheered. This meant I had to lie to them even more today. The question was could I do it?

I couldn't stop thinking about Eric. I know it sounds cute but, I was thinking about how he suddenly could flip. One minute he was intimidating, next he was tasting my sweet juices. How could he do that? Was there a switch he pulled? Was I that switch? Stop it Tris, that's wishful thinking. He doesn't like you, you're just a body to fuck.

"Are you ok?" Christina shouted over the music, bringing me out of my day dream once more today.

"Fine" I shouted back. Everyone apart from me was dancing and enjoying their night, but mine, mine was full of enigmas. I shortly went back into my day dream but was soon pulled out of it by a tap n my shoulder. For a moment I thought it was Eric, oh how he kissed. I turned around and it was, Peter.

"Stiff" he handed me a thick envelope. "Eric sends his regards" and with that he was gone as quick as he arrived. I don't blame him, all the people in here are drunk or on their way to. I looked down at the envelope in my hands. Why did he send me a letter? I carefully broke the seal.

_Stiff,_

_Be at mine same time tomorrow, don't be late. Also I noticed I ripped your bra and pants so get some more. Here is some money for them._

_Eric_

I finished reading the note and noticed the wade of cash in the envelope. There must have been at least $100. It was very generous of him, although the thought did cross my mind that he was testing me. Wait, tomorrow same time. I was busy all day. How was I going to go fucking shopping?

"Christina" I yelled to her on the table. "I'm going to go."

"Why?" she shouted back, the drink in her hand spilling.

"Stomach cramps." And with that she nodded and I left the loudness. Christina always fell for that. It was so easy to lie to and ex-candor.

I walked along the Pit and wondered into the clothes shop that was surprisingly still open. I skimmed the rails, the beautiful colours and fabrics all merging into one. I wondered along to the underwear section, that wasn't very big at all. They had three sections. Practical, Sport and other. Basically the other was were all the sexy stuff was. I decided to look in there. It wasn't long before I picked out a set.t was a blood red and the bra was push up, oh I'm so naughty.

I brought it with the money Eric gave, not even making a dent in it, but that was ok. I wasn't going to spend his money, well all of it. I made my way home and went to sleep. My dreams filled with Eric. Why? Why was he my obsession?

I sat at the lunch table with my friends, waiting for the time to go by. Why I was so eager I don't know. Maybe my body was craving his. Maybe I was excited about the outfit I was wearing. The underwear set I brought last night, a simple black crop top over a white camisole and some simple black shorts, which were really tight. I didn't realise how tight they were until I go out of my apartment. Not on purpose! But Eric doesn't need to know that. Here I go again, Eric. Why I am I thinking of him all the time?

Lunch was finally over, thank god. I noticed Eric had left a while ago. I walked with my friend to the training room then carried on up to the offices. Instead of knocking on Eric's office door I when straight up the back stairs to his apartment. When I reach his door I suddenly felt a wave of nerves travel through my body. Did I have to do this? _Yes_ my body screamed. I knocked on the door.

Eric opened the door and pulled me to him, our lips moving violently against each other.

"Glad to see you Stiff" he smirked down at me as I walked into his apartment. "He's been wanting you since you left yesterday." I giggled, there he goes calling his dick a he.

"Oh, before I forget. Here's the left over money" I handed him the envelope still full of cash.

"Did you even buy yourself something?" his eyes met mine.

"Of course. I just didn't end up spending all your money."

"Um, abnegation. God I hate that faction."

"Well, I'm abnegation obedient, guess you don't like that either" I smirked. Smirking was actually quite fun, no wonder Eric does it so much.

"Some parts, I do like" Eric grabbed my waist and our mouths met again. His hands reached the hem of my camisole top and he pulled it up with the crop top over my head. "Mhum, I like your choice" he groaned.

"Glad" I almost whispered as he kissed my neck and collarbone. I found out they are my weak spots. He travelled his way down to my shorts.

"Tight to tease me Stiff, I like it." He rolled down the shorts, kissing my thighs as he went, causing me to moan softly. As he made his way back up again I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"How long are we going to do this for Eric?"

He stared me straight in the eyes. "For as long as I say."

"I have no say?" something in me was mad about this, I knew it already though. Nobody messes with Eric.

"You are my play thing, to do with what I please, when I please, and for however long I please."

I raised my hand and slapped him across the cheek. "How dare you!" I can't believe I did that.

"How dare you!" he bellowed and pushed me against the wall, his arms either side of me and his legs handling me in place.

"How…" suddenly the anger turned into a kiss. Soon Eric and I were naked and a mess on the floor. He pinned both of my wrists above my head, pinning them into the floor. The cold hard laminate floor caused friction against my back as Eric moved in and out of me. His harsh actions made me moan more. I lifted my hips to meet his but he pushed them down, still pinning me to the floor.

"You stay put" he command in a groan.

"No" I moaned back as a reply.

"Ballsy. I like it."

His thrusts became harder and deep and my climax arise. Eric groaned loudly, telling me he had cummed but he still kept going for me. I was on the edge of climax and I was about to scream his name when I felt an excruciating pain on my shoulder.

"Ow!" I screamed. "Holy Mother of" I let out as Eric rolled of me onto the floor. "What the fuck?" I stumbled to my feet and over to his mirror. "You fucking bit me!"

Eric was now naked on his couch smirking at the bit mark he had left. "Shouldn't slap me. You get hurt."

"Fuck you Eric" I stormed past him and started to gather up my clothes. I manage to get my pants and bra on when he grabbed my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I could feel his dick under me.

"Let me see it" he moved my jaw and exposed the bit he made. "Not that bad. I could have done worse" he whispered the last bit into my ear.

"I hate you" I stared him down.

"I hate you" he met my stare.

A few moments of silence went passed.

"Ready for round two?" Eric finally broke the silence.

"No" I struggled to get of his lap but his hand was to strong.

"That's not the correct answer" he smirked.

"I don't care. I'm leaving."

"No, you're not Tris!" He said y name. In a menacing way, but he said my name. I suddenly felt compelled to stay. I leant into him and whispered.

"Say my name again, and I might."

"You are a fiery one… Tris."

I bit my lip before I kissed him. He was very attractive when he said my name.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid next to Eric on his bed. Our breathing slowly getting back to normal. I wrapped the grey cover around my naked body.

"Who said you could cover up?" Eric looked at me, his eyes filled with desire and fire.

"I did." He raises an eyebrow at my response. I roll over onto my front and support my upper body on my elbows. I play around with my black painted nails. "I can't believe you bit me" I blurt out.

Eric rolled on his side. "You should have slapped me. You have to learn" he smirked. His rough fingers ran up and down my back.

"I'm sorry" I move my hair to one side of my neck. I wait for Eric's response.

"So you should be" he concentrates on his hand playing along my back. I scoff. "What?" he then makes eye contact with me.

"You need to apologise too."

"You'll be waiting a long time then" he smiled.

"Apologise or…"

"Or what?" he asked all cocky.

"I'll refrain from sex" I say bluntly.

"Really? Ha" he laughed.

"You wouldn't last ten minutes."

"I'll just get another girl to have sex with me. After all you are just a fuck buddy" he was smarmy.

"But you don't want another fuck buddy. I'm the best one you've had" I giggle to myself. I know I'm not.

I expect Eric to say something but he says nothing. I look at him, he is focused again on his fingers that run up and down my back. Have I broken his hard shell?

"I'm sorry I bit you."

"You didn't even last ten minutes" I joked and tapped him on the arm. "Thank you. Sorry about slapping you."

"You said sorry already." He cracked a small smile. I glanced at the clock on his wall.

"I have to go, training is almost over" I moved to get out of the bed but I felt Eric's hand on my arm.

"Stay" he said in a demanding way.

"I have to go, sorry."

"I want you to stay."

"Fine" I rolled back into the bed. I laid on my back and suddenly Eric was on top of me. "If I'm to stay, I want to be on top" I bit my lip.

"Is that a demand or a suggestion Tris" he smirked.

"Demand."

Eric rolled onto his back so I could roll on top of him. I gently pressed my body down on him, his cock sliding into me.

He groaned softly causing my to giggled. I sat up, my hands on his chest supporting me. I started to grind up and down. Slowly at first then picking up the pace little by little. Eric groaned and closed his eyes. A smirk played on my lips. Slowly I put more pressure on his chest and dick, the friction making me moan. Suddenly Eric growled and pulled me down on him; my moans getting louder.

"Shit!" My phone was ringing. I stopped thrusting and scrambled to get my phone on the bedside table, Eric still in me.

"Leave it" he growled.

"I can't" I said. "Hello."

"Tris where are you?" Christina said on the other end of the phone.

"I'm still working" I lied. Eric growled under me. I put a finger to his lips to which he bit down softly on it.

"Really?!" she whined.

"Really."

"Hang on Four wants to speak to you" she passed the phone over.

"Tris we are having a party tonight you coming?" Four said bluntly.

"Maybe" I said my voice a bit too high.

"Come on, come. It will be fun."

"Ok" I said. "I'm sorry I have to go otherwise I'm going to get beat. Need to sort out some files bye" and I hung up on Four. I put my phone back on the bedside table and sighed deeply.

Eric kissed my neck. I kissed him on the lips to tease him before I started up again. Pushing up and down and repeating. My lower abdomen felt like someone had tighter a knot and was pulling it tighter and tighter. The more pressure that built up in me the more I moaned and the more I felt my climax. Eric's hand pushed down on my arse, pushing me further down and finally we both screamed.

I flopped on Eric's chest panting. I moved when Eric breathed in and out.

"You are the best fuck buddy I've ever hand" he panted.

I giggled against his chest. "Knew it." I pulled up of him with the little strength I had left. The action made my sensitive skin tingle. I sighed when I landed next to him on the mattress.

Eric crashed his lips against mine. Even though he was rough it felt good. His hand travelled down to my arse as he rolled onto his side. "I want to eat that arse" he growled and slapped the bare skin.

"You're not eating my arse."

"Why not?" he smirked.

"I don't do butt things" I told him.

"Come on, everyone does it" he teased.

"No they don't." I got up out of the bed and started to but my clothes back on.

"You're going to go because I want to eat your arse?"

"No, I'm going so I don't get any more calls like that" I picked up my phone and put it in my shorts pocket before putting my bra on.

"I want to see you" Eric said abruptly, still laid on his side in the bed. The covers just covering his bulge.

"You can see me now" I pulled my camisole and crop top on.

"I know I can now, I meant later. Tonight."

"Tonight? I'm going out." I checked his mirror and controlled my hair. I used it to cover up the bite mark that was a little visible.

"Come on" he whined.

"I'll see what time I get home" I leaned over and kiss him hard, hopefully leaving him wanting more. "I'll call."

"It's a command. You will see me tonight" Eric began to take control again.

"You're using my abnegation obedience against me."

"Rule number one, never tell your fuck buddy your weaknesses" he chuckled.

"Fine. I'll be hear when I can tonight. I can't promise anything" I kiss him again and skip to the door.

"You better be. And that's a threat" he yells jokingly as I close the door behind me. A smile forms on my face. I like having a fuck buddy, even more so I like having Eric as a fuck buddy.

**Thank you guys for your reviews, they actually mean so much to me. Hope the writing is staying at the same standard. Thank you guys again. **


	4. Chapter 4

How do my friends do it? Two parties on two night! In a row!

The base music is blaring all around us as we dance in a group. Christina is grinding up on Will just like the many people in the party. The drinks are flowing and the atmosphere is pumping just like a party should but I can't release my mind of Eric. I'm having fun, but he is still in the back of my mind. The thought of him sitting in his apartment alone, waiting for me, makes me, sad.

I glance at the clock on the wall and see that it is only half nine. This party started an hour ago and most of my friends are already smashed. I decide that I spent enough time here, so before it gets filled with the smell of sick and sexual by-product's I'm going to leave.

"Four, tell the others I've gone home" I yell over the music to Four. He was the first one I could find.

"You can't go. We haven't had a dance yet." I know he is one his way to one hell of a hangover.

"Maybe next time."

"Come on Tris" he grabs my arm to make me stay.

"I promise, next time" I remove his hand and leave him gulping down his beer.

I walk away from the packed house and make my way through Dauntless. It's quiet as most people were at the party. My black high heels echo as I walk through the pit. A million thought go through my mind and a million feelings come with them.

I reach the back stairs and pull my navy blue dress down. I hate how short it is but it clings to my body and makes me look better than usual. I walk along to Eric's apartment and he opens the door before I could knock.

"Knew you couldn't resist coming" he kisses me passionately.

"I felt sad at the thought of you being all along" I say casually as I wondering into his apartment. I drop my bad by the front door and kick of my heels.

"Make yourself comfortable" Eric chuckles as I go over to the couch; slinging my jacket in his chair.

"I will" I bend one of my legs underneath me and sit down on his couch; my back leaning against the back cushion.

"You look lovely this evening. All for me I hope" Eric sits beside me and hands me a glass full of clear bubbly liquid. "It's wine."

"You trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I was hoping the party did that for me."

"How did you know about the party? I didn't tell you about it" I furrowed my eyebrows briefly.

"I have my ways of checking up on you" he chuckled and sipped his wine. I too took a sip, the fruity flavours tingling my tongue.

"So, are we getting right down to it?" he looked surprised at my statement.

"Well, I'm watching a film, and I kind of want to finish it so…"

"Ok" I said, placing my wine on his coffee table. "Mind if I change, I brought clothes" I came prepared this time. I hated the way the smell of sex clinged to me.

"Go ahead" he smiled. He placed his feet up on the coffee table and turned the TV on. I grabbed the clothes out my bag and changed in his bedroom area. I knew Eric was watching me, and I kind of liked it. I changed out of the dress into a plain crop top. I did bring shorts to wear but for some reason I wanted to tease Eric by just being in basically my underwear. I made my way back to the couch, Eric kindly moved his legs for me to get past.

"Sexy" he growled as I sat on the couch.

"Thanks. What film are you watching?" I asked.

"Just the end of Fast and Furious."

"Oh." I hadn't a clue what he was watching. I don't really watch films, or TV.

Eric seemed happy watching the film. It soon ended; the credits rolling up on the screen. Eric switched the TV off and faced me.

"I know about you and Four by the way."

"What?" I was taken aback. What between me and Four?

"At the party, you and him getting close. I just want to say that if you are sleeping with him as well I want to know. I don't like sharing my play things" his eyes narrowed and the atmosphere changed.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone!" I was getting madder and I stood up; it was a action my anger triggered. "And I'm not your play thing! Why must you still call me that?"

"Because you are" Eric was now stood as well. "And if you aren't sleeping with him, why were you touching him up?"

"When? I never, that's ludicrous. Who told you anyway?" I could feel my body start shaking.

"It doesn't matter who. You aren't denying it."

"Yes I fucking am! I am not sleeping with Four and if I was why would you care? It's not as if you like me that way."

Eric was silent.

"I'm just your fuck buddy. Your play thing remember! So don't get jealous. You want to know why he had his arm on me. I told him I was going home, so I could come see you! He wanted me to stay and dance with him! I could have easily stayed! I wish I had now! I was having fun until now!" I stormed to the front door.

"Where are you going?!" Eric hissed.

"Anywhere away from you!" I screamed and slammed the door behind me.

My whole body shook and I slipped down onto the floor of the corridor. My back against Eric's front door. I held my knees close to my chest. I heard the smashing of something behind the door and Eric's yells. I was still in my underwear with the ridiculously short crop top on. All this to please Eric. What am I, stupid? Anyway why was I so het up with being Eric's play thing? Why was he het up too?

I looked out the massive floor to ceiling window next to me at the end of the corridor. The cityscape bellow. I sighed heavily. I've made such a mess of things. Have done my whole life. Why couldn't I have just kept my head down and been a good little abnegation girl. Why couldn't I have chosen abnegation, why did I have to be different? Why me? What did Eric see in me? I wasn't exactly pretty unlike Christina, Marlene or Shauna. I was exactly thin like them. I was a hot mess. A girl whose emotions run reckless and I don't know how to control them. A girl who is currently say in the corridor in her underwear!

I would have gone home by now if my stuff wasn't inside. _Yeah that's the reason_ my conscious screams at me. I hated it when my conscious kicked in. It's the thing that makes me get into trouble. My conscious told me to look at Eric. It told me to have sex with him. It told me my body needed him. It told me to slap him. It told me to come tonight. You see I'm so over the place, I don't know what is really me and what isn't anymore.

I must have been sat here a while now. I close my eyes for a brief second. Suddenly I hear voices coming down the corridor. I stand up as the voices get closer.

"Miss Prior?" Shit it is Jeanine.

"Hello Ms Mathews, Max."

"Why on earth are you out here in your underwear?" she asks.

"It's complicated" my voice is timid.

"Very well. I'll expect next time I see you to have some more clothes on" she giggled to herself.

"Of course Ms Mathews" I half-heartedly smile.

"Goodbye Miss Prior" Jeanine follows Max into the apartment opposite Eric's. When they close the door I sigh. I turn around and open Eric's door slightly. I pop my head round to see him sat on the couch drinking, whiskey I think. I see pieces of glass scattered on the floor by the wall, by looks of things he chucked my wine glass against the wall when I stormed out.

I silently come in, closing the door behind me, trying not to make a sound. I make my way to the couch and sit next to Eric; his arm welcomes me. He is watching some program on TV, but it's something I can't make head nor tails of. Eric clears his throat.

"I shouldn't have got angry. I'm sorry" he say and it sounds genuine. He still faces the TV though.

"I shouldn't have stormed out, or shouted either" I press my head against his chest; his arm wraps around me tighter.

"I guess that's why I find you attractive."

"What?"

"How fiery you are. How you challenge me, and you're not afraid. It gets lonely when everyone is scared of you" he takes a gulp of his whiskey.

"You don't have to be lonely anymore" I say. I don't even know what it means.

"Thank you" he places a kiss on my forehead.

**Sorry no sex in this chapter but this was important to the story. Don't worry next chapter back to usual with Eric and Tris. I will update very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I promised a update. Just couldn't leave you hanging.**

"Are we just going to sit here in silence?" I almost whispered to Eric.

"I wasn't sure if you would even come back" he sounded vulnerable and hurt, just like me.

"Well all my stuffs here, and I did leave a party early for you."

"Did you mean it?" he asked, suddenly making eye contact with me. "You wished you had stayed, with him?"

"Eric. No, I was angry. I wasn't really doing anything. I don't drink much and parties aren't really my thing anyway. To be honest I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time." That last part just slipped out. My stomach began to feel tight.

"Really?" I nodded against his chest. Suddenly Eric pushed me back so I fell on his couch. He fell to the floor in front of me and he leant over so his face was inches from mine.. "Is it because I do this." He kissed down my neck. I moaned softly. "And this" his mouth descended to my stomach. He travelled back up, pulling the crop top up with him. He slipped it off of my head and disposed of it.

"Maybe" I bit my lip.

"Or is it because I do this." Eric undid my bra and chucked it off, exposing my breasts. He then kissed each one and played with the nipple. It made me groan slightly, and my pelvic muscles contract. He made eye contact with me, his grey eyes gleaming with cheekiness.

"I was thinking lower" I smirk. His smile fills me with joy as he kisses down my body to my sex. His hot breath circulating through the lace in my pants. He kisses my hip bone and slowly rolls the pants don, each kiss teasing me and leaving me wanting more. Once they are off he sucks my toes. Each one carefully and seductively. Just being exposed and him giving me attention in the one place I don't need it, makes me wet. I know he is teasing. When he is done he scoops each leg over his shoulders and strokes the inside of my thighs. Caressing me.

"Low enough for you?" he smirks.

"You are such as tease" I sit up and kiss his lips. "Maybe you should put that tongue to good use" I whisper in his ear. I hear his low chuckle. I let myself fall back onto the couch. He works his way back down with kisses. Paying extra attention on my inner thighs just near my sex. I could feel how wet I was and I knew Eric was revelling in it. His kisses got closer until he kissed my outer lips. The sensation made my moan. He slipped his tongue in my juices just tasting them slightly. I heard him groan at the taste. He then starts to make work with his tongue, circling my ever pulsing clit. I feel the pleasure increase as he slips a finger into my entrance. I moan loudly at his touch; it's heavenly. He proceeds with an earth shattering rhythm, pumping and licking. I feel the tight knot in my stomach and I wait for it to be released. I feel the beautiful climax nearing. "Eric" I gasp as I near the edge. He pulls his finger out and his tongue, leaving me high and dry, well obviously not literally.

He raises his head and smirks. "I love leaving you on the edge" his voice is deep and in his throat.

"Only because you can't handle me" I smirk back and met his lips. I taste myself on him and it strangely turns me on even more.

"Touché Miss Prior. I suggest we go to the bed."

"Well I demand it." I make him growl; he sounds like a dangerous animal, and thankfully I live of danger. I stand up and grab his hand, our fingers entwining. He too stands up and I drag him to his bed. I lay under the sheets, he hasn't changed which still have our sent on them. He quickly takes of his clothes and jumps in next to me.

"And which position do you want tonight?" he asks me all gentlemanly.

"Control me" I bit lightly on his ear.

He hovers over me and soon thrusts into me. His cock sliding in with ease. The friction is the right amount, his action fulfilling. He goes in and out gently then increasing pressure with every thrust. My moans get louder, my breathing more erratic. His hand travels down and his thumb strokes my clit. My nerves stand on end. The knot comes back, but bigger and better than before. Eric's lips crash against mine, almost like he is trying to conceal my moans. My hips push up to meet him. The edge gets nearer and neared.

"Oh Tris" Eric screams as he cums. His warmness spreading through my throbbing sex.

"Eric!" I scream just after. My cum mixing with his. The perfect combination.

Slowly Eric pulls out and rolls on the bed next to me. "Sex, with you is amazing" he said between breaths.

"Ditto" I pant back and kiss him again. His growl travels into my body and makes me shudder with the pleasure it gives me.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter doesn't have much smut in it but it's important to the story. Hope you like it.**

My eyes fluttered open. I felt an arm wrapped around me. I was laid on my side so I turned a little bit, to see Eric. He had a half smile on his face, and his eyes were closed. He was peaceful as he slept. I turned so I was laid on my back, Eric's arm still around me, it was like he didn't want to let me go. My leg brushed against his bulge, that's why was so happy in his sleep. I laid near Eric's bare chest, his warmth comfort. I heard him stir.

"Morning" he yawned, his morning breath smelt like sex.

"Morning" I replied as he opened his grey eyes. To be honest I could have stayed there forever, in his arms and his bed, but I knew that I was just a fuck buddy.

"I like waking up to you" Eric said as he sat up.

"Like wise" I sat up next to him, the grey covers wrapped around my body. I leant back on his chest, hearing his breathing. "What time is it?" I half yawned.

"Ten."

"Shit!" I jumped out of the bed and scrambled for my fresh set of clothes. I had just got my underwear on when I felt Eric grab my waist from behind.

"You don't have to go" he kissed the nape of my neck.

"I want to stay but I have to go. My friends will be shiting themselves" I explained.

"Let them shit themselves" he started kissing down my neck. His hand travelled down to my pants and in them. His fingers brushed over my sex causing me to sigh.

"I'm sorry" I pulled his hand out and faced him. "I'll make it up to you" I kissed him on the lips and rushed to the bathroom. I pulled on my skinny black jeans and my plum t-shirt. I rushed out grabbed my bag and pulled on my trainers I brought with me. Always come prepared. "Can I leave my shoes here please?"

"Of course" Eric kissed me. I could tell from the kiss he didn't want me to go.

I got to the door and opened it. "Oh here" I chucked my pants from last night at him. He caught them in his hand. "In case you get lonely" I bit my lip and ran out the door.

I rushed down the stairs and down to the training room, my heartbeat was racing. I went into the public bathroom and quickly applied my makeup. I then but my bag in my locker and wondered into the training room, where all my friends were waiting for me.

"Where the fuck have you been Beatrice Prior?" Christina yells at me.

"Sorry, overslept" I lied.

"Christ said you weren't at home. You lied to me last night. We thought-"Four sounded aggressive, maybe he wasn't so smashed as I thought.

"We though Eric had finally killed you" Christina blurted in. Little did they know he kind of did, sexually I mean.

"No, I'm sorry. I bumped into an old abnegation friend when I went on a walk. We got talking and it got late, so I stayed round hers."

"What happened to ringing us?" Christina was so angry.

"Battery died. Sorry."

"And where the fuck did you get that bite?" Marlene and Shauna said almost simultaneously.

"My friends dog bit me" I knew there was something I forgot to cover up.

"She said she was sorry ok guys. She is a big girl now she can do what she wants and she doesn't have to check in with us all the time" Zeke held my shoulder.

"Fine. But never ever do it again" Christina hugged me.

"Promise" I saw the look in Four's eyes and I didn't like it one bit.

"Right let's go" Uriah screamed and everyone wondered out. I followed when Four grabbed my arm.

"You may have fooled them, but you don't fool me. I know you Tris" he whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"You think you do, but you don't know anything about me. Now let go before I beat your arse" I meant it and he knew. He immediately let go and I wondered out of the training room.

We got on the train to go to the big park area in the middle of the city. Don't ask me why, but everyone loves it there.

We jump of the train with ease and land on the fresh grass. We all wonder over to the main seating area by a shallow pond. The water glistened in the sunlight.

"Last night was rad" Uriah laughed.

"No one says rad anymore Uri" Will elbowed him.

"They do to, blood." Everyone laughed.

"Miss Prior" Jeanine walked passed and stopped. "Glad to see this time you have all your clothes on."

"I did promise" I was being polite. I knew after she left I would get questions.

"It's always good to keep a promise" she smiled and left.

"What the fuck?" Zeke shrieked.

"Yeah Tris. What?" Christian's mouth fell to the floor.

"Oh, it was last time I saw her, I was locked out of the apartment. It was when you were at Will's and I was in my underwear" I nervously giggled.

"What? You didn't tell me" Christina giggled.

"Yeah, something I don't really want to share." I made everyone laugh apart from Four.

"I liked your panty trick" Eric breathed breathlessly on the bed.

"Glad" I kissed his naked chest and laid next to him.

I saw Eric admiring the bit mark that was still on my shoulder. "I had to say a dog bit me."

Eric chuckled. "I'm a dog now am I?" I smiled. "Good day?" his arm was wrapped under me and I played with his fingers.

"Kind of. My friends nearly caught me out a few times."

"Oh, should I be worried?" he chuckled.

"No. Well, maybe. Four is getting really suspicious. Maybe we should lay low for a while" I rolled into him and looked at his face.

"Lay low" he asked.

"Yeah, like not so much every day."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I did say maybe" I giggled. I rolled back onto my back.

"I like the word maybe" Eric rolled on top of me again. "Maybe I will fuck you again."

"Maybe I will enjoy it" I bit down on my bottom lip.

Eric crashed his lips against mine and thrusted into me again. I was still sensitive from a few moments ago. His thrusts were hard and fast making animalistic sounds escape both our mouths. It was soon before our bodies we overcome again. Our juices mixing once again.

Eric slid out of me and onto his side, his stormy eyes looking into mine.

"I want to take you away" he said panting lightly.

"It would be good to just leave troubles, even for a day" I drifted from our world into my own for a brief second.

"I want to take you away this weekend."

I looked at him, confusion in my eyes. "I don't think fuck buddies do that."

"Well they do now" he planted a small kiss upon my lips.

"Well then. I guess I'm going away this weekend" I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just warning you guys this is another chapter to further on the story sorry. I just wanted to add this in because I wanted them to get closer. The next chapter I promise will be back to usual as the will on their mini holiday, whooo! Anyway a warning there are suggestions of rape. **

"Christina" I call when I walk into my apartment. "Chris I- Woowh" I cover my eyes. Christina and Will are on the couch naked, and I saw literally everything. I turn around.

"Shit! Tris you could have knocked" Christina sounds agitated.

"It's my apartment too you know. I expect to come home and not be scared when I come in."

"You can open your eyes now."

I turn back around and slowly take my hand from my eyes. Will is sat on the couch with the blanket over him and Christina is standing in front of me in her robe. "I was going to say, if you wanted the apartment this weekend to do shit like that" I gesture. "You can."

"Why?" she isn't reacting as I thought.

"My brother called and he has invited me to stay with him for the weekend. I'm going tomorrow night after training."

"You can do training tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, Max authorised for me to do training tomorrow as it's a Friday and they all have a meeting tomorrow so no point in me working" I lie. My web of lies growing more by the second.

"Ok. Well thanks. I'm going to fuck you till you die Will" Christina shrieked and jumped next to him on the couch.

"I'm just going to leave you two too it" I say backing out of the apartment as they both start snogging and moaning.

I wonder down to the pit and sit on some rocks near the chasm. It's pretty late now so the pit is only lit dimly and it's quite empty, the odd person jogs by. I sit with my bag on one side and my heels on the other.

"Hi" Four comes and sits next to me.

"Oh, Hi Four" I say caught out of my daydream.

"You alright Tris?" he seems nervous.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Like always hey" he chuckled.

"Every time I do I end up in trouble" I giggle with him.

"I miss your giggle."

"I laugh all the time Four."

"Not like you used to. Not like when we were together" his eyes look sad.

"Well, our break up hurt me a lot" I tell him bluntly.

"Whose fault is that?"

"You broke up with me Four!" I take a sharp inhalation of air.

"Only because you made it impossible to love you."

"I can't help it if I'm damaged goods. You knew my problems and you said they didn't matter."

"It's hard Tris, When the girl you imagine the rest of your life with threatens to kill herself" his words cut me like a knife.

"I was depressed Four. You knew that when you met me. You knew my past and what it did to me" I feel a tear flutter down my cheek.

"Yeah and you knew mine. Our past doesn't control us Tris."

"Well mine does! I have to live with it every day! With what they did to me! I trusted you Four and then you broke my heart!" I cried. I buried my head in my arms. I felt Fours hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tris. Do you remember what you asked me to do when we first started to go out?" I shook my head. "You told me, that no matter how down you felt, to always toughen you up. Make you braver than ever before."

"Well that was stupid."

"No it wasn't. Tris" Four pulled up my jaw so our eyes met. "You even more beautiful than the day I met you." I could then smell the breath.

"Your drunk." Suddenly his lips were on mine. His lips were familiar but foreign. It used to feel right, but now it was wrong. I pushed him away and jumped up.

"No Four!"

"Come on Tris. We used to have a laugh" Four hand his hands on my waist.

"Yeah used to" I shrugged him off. "We are over Four! You made that pretty clear when you broke up with me for Lauren. And I'm sorry she cheated on you, but I am not someone's rebound!"

"Come on, you must be up for it. It's not as if you got someone."

I slapped Four hard. "How dare you! Even if I was I'm not a slut!"

Suddenly Four pushed me against the rock, the jagged edge hitting my back. "Get off me!" I cried.

"Come on Tris." He started kissing my, the places that Eric does. But with Four it made my skin crawl. I could feel his tight grip on my forearms and his breath made my eyes water.

"Get off me!" The tears were flowing. His whole body pressed against me. I started having flash backs. The pain and hurt filled my body with bile. I wanted to move but I couldn't. The memories froze me to the rock. I closed my eyes shut, after all that's what I did last time.

Suddenly I felt the weight lifted off of me and I heard a couple of grunts. I opened my eyes and saw Eric punch Four and shove him against the wall. "Go home. You're drunk. And try not to violate any girls as you go" Eric's voice was filled with anger and that poison that makes everyone so afraid of him. Four nodded and slumped off into the shadows.

"Come here" Eric's voice was now soft and soothing as he embraced me in a hug. I sobbed into his chest. "Let's get you upstairs." He grabbed my bag and heels and linked my arm.

Eric handed me a small glass of brown liquid. I gulped it down and the strong taste hit the back of my throat. I held my knees tight to my chest and curled up on Eric's couch.

"What happened?" Eric sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I would normally have flinched at the contact but his contact seemed, right.

"He, um" I began. I felt my body shake but his warmth steadied me. "He started to talk, about, um, the past. And, um, then he, kissed me. I, I, I shrugged him off but he wanted, more. I froze. Just like last time" I blurt out. I forgot that Eric didn't know about my past.

"Four won't bother you again Tris" his voice soothing me. I rested my head against his chest, his body wrapped around mine. "You froze like last time?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "When, I was about, fifteen. Before choosing day. Some-something happened. It was…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, you do. I was at home. My father's work colleague came in. He wanted, to um know where dad was. I told him, that he would be ho-home soon and um, if he wanted to wait. So ur he came in. I went to the kitchen and next thing I know, his hands are, all over me. Things happened and, I froze. That's, that's why I choose Dauntless. I wanted to be brave. Eric, I wanted to be brave but life wouldn't let me" I sobbed heavily now. Eric's arms grew tighter around me and he made soothing noises.

"It's ok Tris. I'm here now. I promise you that life with let you be brave" his voice was on the edge of breaking; he was vulnerable and hurt.

"Don't promise things you can't fulfil."

"I'm not. Because Tris, I'm Eric and life is scared of me" we both chuckled a little.

"Why are you being so nice?" I spit out.

"Because believe it or not, I care about you" my eyes met his. "There is just something about you that challenges me, and thrills me. You are one of a kind Tris, just like me."

"I'm a man now am I?" I tried to joke.

"You know what I mean" he leaned down inches from my face. Waiting for permission to kiss me. I moved my lips to his and the kiss was soft and tender. Not like before but with the same passion, even more.

**Don't get mad. This is a controversial story and I'm sorry about the Four thing. He is a good guy, just troubled and very drunk. But what did you think to Eric saving Tris? He's such the hero. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a bit late. Hope you enjoy it**

Today is Thursday, one more day till I'm going away for the whole weekend. There will be no interruptions just a weekend where I get to have amazing sex with Eric. Fabulous! Today sadly I have to go without seeing Eric as he has a meeting in Erudite, all day! I don't know why but a day without seeing Eric makes me feel sad.

"Party at Uriah's tonight" Christina bounded into my room and onto my bed. I sat cross legged and when she bounced down on my bed I bounced up.

"What? We've been to two parties already this week!"

"Not that kind of party. Candor or Dauntless" she claps with delight.

"Oh no. Not again. I am not playing. You know what happened last time" my voice is annoyed.

"Come on. So what if Four kissed you. Maybe this is your chance to get back together with him."

"No chance" I say a bit too quickly and abruptly. Last night was still effecting me. I know Four was very drunk but without Eric, anything could have happened. Plus I I wanted to be single, otherwise I couldn't be Eric's fuck buddy anymore.

"Wow" Christina lent back and held up her hands. "Ok. Just come thought for me please."

Her whining scratched through my skull. "Fine" I screamed above her voice.

"Yes" she hugged me and bounded out of the room again.

"Tris you made it!" Uriah answered the door slightly tipsy. That was just something about being intoxicated that I hated. By all means have a couple but don't get smashed. You do things you regret; example Four. Christina had gone a bit earlier with Will so I arrived late. I always do, apart from when I am to meet Eric, I'm always a few minutes early for him.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late" I said wondering into the room. Everyone was sat in a circle; most of them half naked already. Four was smiling at me, he obviously didn't remember last night. I was glad because otherwise he would probably be asking awkward questions about why Eric did what he did.

I sat down on the floor next to Christina and swung my jacket back onto the chair.

"Ok Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" Christina dove straight in.

"Candor" I never trust her dares and to be honest I didn't really feel like doing anything sexual to anyone.

"Are you sleeping with anyone?"

I was shocked. "You get straight to it" I giggled.

"Come on answer" Shauna moaned.

"Don't be a Pandsycake" Zeke said.

"Yes brother" Uriah high fived Zeke.

"No I'm not" I said bluntly. Obvious it was a lie.

"Lie! I smelt your underwear" Christina announced.

"What?" I, Marlene and Will darted our heads to Christina.

"They smell of sexual juices" she nodded.

"You are sleeping with someone?" Four chipped in.

"No!" I got really angry.

Suddenly my phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hey fuck buddy" it was Eric. Shit!

"Hang on" I said migrating into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. "Hey."

"I just had to hear your voice today. I mean being without your taste depresses me" Eric growled down the phone.

"Are you doing what I think you are?" I bit my lip.

"Maybe. What are you wearing?"

"My skinny jeans. A tank top."

"More" he exclaimed.

"Converse, a neckless and a blue lacy bra." Eric groaned down the other end of the phone. I knew he was jerking off. I imagined his hand pumping up and down his long length. His warm hand trying to replace the pressure my vagina normally gives him.

"The bra is a light teal colour. The lace goes over my nipples, and every time I move it rubs them a bit. It's making me horny."

"Pants?" he asked breathlessly.

"None" I lied just so I could be sexier.

"Oh god. I wish I was there so I could fill you with my cock."

"Oh how you could fill me up with your delicious cum" God I was good at dirty talk. Eric's moaning got faster and shallower.

"Oh Tris" he came down the other end of the phone. "I can't wait for this weekend."

"Neither can I."

"You going to touch yourself now?" he almost commanded.

"I can't I'm not at home."

"So?"

"I'm not going to masturbate while my friends are in the other room" I almost shouted. I gasped at the volume of my voice.

"Well then. Tomorrow I expect you to" he chuckled down the phone.

"Oh believe me I will" I giggled. "I got to go now."

"Ok. Thanks for helping me. See you at my place tomorrow. Three o'clock. Everyone is in training then."

"Ok. Bye.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I opened the bathroom door and all my friends rushed and sat down.

"Were you listening to my conversation?"

"You are sleeping with someone. Who?" Christina demanded as I sat down.

"I told you no one!"

"You could fill me up with your delicious cum" Uriah mimicked me.

"Shut up."

"It makes me horny" they all ohh.

"Fine then. Yes I am." I lose my temper.

"Who?" Four askes.

"Why does it matter?" I sat getting up.

"Because" Four replies.

"Who I fuck and who I don't is my own business. Not yours" I grab my jacket and head to the door.

"Where you going?" Christina asks.

"To get my stuff together for the weekend."

"Are you actually going to your brothers?" Marlene says.

"Yes" I shout and slam the door behind me. I storm down the corridor and up to Eric's apartment. I knock on the door and there is no answer. I continue to bang on the door.

"Alright, alright" I hear from behind the door. Eric opens it with a half sleepy face. "Tris?"

I kiss him hard on the lips.

"It's like eleven at night"

"I don't care. I want to have sex with you now" I push past him into his apartment. I take of my top and jeans. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Well if you insist" Eric smirks and closes the door behind him.

He almost runs at me. His hands on my waist. He kisses me with suck passion as I pull his boxers down. I reveal his erect cock. His hands travel to my waist band and he rips my pants of in one action. "Thought you said you weren't wearing any?" his smirk is strangely heavenly.

"Well I'm not now" I smirked back and pushed Eric onto his couch. I straddled his lap and slid down onto his penis. I moved back and forth, my hips grinding on his. I made a perfect rhythem. Soon Eric was groaning into my mouth and my moans fell into his. I gripped his shoulders as I felt my climax rise. The pressure became too much and our cum exploded around us.

"Shit! I fucking love what you do to me" Eric kissed down my neck. My semi naked body laid on his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again sorry for the delay. I have so much revision to do so updates may be a little time in between but do not fear I am and will be updating so please keep reading. Thank you for being so patient with me. Again sorry.**

"When you going to your brothers?" Christina asked me at lunch.

"In a bit. After I've finished the work" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll miss you this weekend" she hugged me.

"I'm only going away for like two days."

"I know but, I feel so bad about yesterday. I mean listening to your phone call, what business is it of ours."

"It's fine."

"By the way where did you go last night?" she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm actually saw him. And broke it off" I lied. I just didn't want hassle.

"Broke off with who?" Four sat down.

"They guy I was sleeping with, even though it's none of your business" I said my voice slightly bitter.

"I'm sorry" Christina said through a mouth full of food.

"It's fine. It wasn't really for me anyway."

It wasn't long before lunch was over. I left my friends at the training room and went back to my apartment. I picked up my bag and went up to Eric's.

I knocked on the door, dead on three. Eric opened the door with a magical beaming smile on his face and a black duffel bag similar to mine slung over his shoulder.

"Hey sexy" he kissed me; his force almost knocking me backwards.

"Hey" I said against his lips.

"Only one bag, don't girls normally take like a million" he chuckled after he kissed me.

"It's only two nights!"

"I guess" Eric stepped out of his apartment and locked the door. It was kind of weird walking next to Eric in the corridor, even if it was the leader's one. We walked to the stairs and I began to walk down them when Eric held my arm.

"I'm not walking down all those stairs. We take the lift." I rolled my eyes and smiled. We got into the lift and Eric pressed for the car park. I couldn't help but giggle at the cheesy lift music that played quietly in the background.

"You like the music" he smirked.

"It's so fucking cheesy" I giggled again.

"Mhhum fucking. I like that word."

"Oh my. You always pick up on those things." Suddenly Eric pushed me against the side of the lift and kissed me violently. My hands tussled in his hair as I dropped my bag. His hands travelled to my waist and one of them pulled my leg up. His hand supported me from the back of my thigh. He started to push up the bottom of my shorts when the lift doors opened.

"Bea?" I heard a familiar voice. I pulled away from Eric and faced out the lift.

"Caleb" I ran and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting and what were you just doing?" he looked at me his eyes narrow. I saw Jeannine and several other Erudites next to him. I pulled at his collar and dragged him to the side so they couldn't hear us. I saw Eric though come out of the lift with both our bags, his hair perfect again. All of the others just stood looking at me and my brother.

"Basically, I thought I was going to get killed but turns out Eric likes me. So we have been you know. Don't tell anyone thought. Or I will kill you" I punched his arm lightly.

"Ow Bea. Eric? Getting involved with him of all people?" he punched me back with the same force I used.

"Yeah, why not? Plus I need you to tell people I'm staying with you this weekend. If you see them."

"Oh secret affair?" he chuckled.

"No. Well yeah" I pushed him.

"Well, I can't really say anything. I'm seeing this girl now."

"Really? Who?" I gave him a funny look.

"Susan Black."

"OMG!" I almost screamed and allured everyone. "I knew it" I made my voice quieter.

"Whatever Bea. You keep mine and I will keep yours" he held out his fist.

"Deal" I fist pumped his and we withdrew it, opening our hand and making a whooshing sound before shaking it off. I swear everyone thought we were weird, which we kind of are.

"Just be careful yeah. I don't want what happen with Four to happen again."

"That won't happen ok" I said as we walked to the group. I hugged Caleb as goodbye.

"Bye" he said as they all walked into the lift.

"Bye Man whore."

"Bye Prosy."

"Fuck you Caleb."

"Fuck you Beatrice." We both stuck our tongues out as laughed.

"Well, that was…" Eric led me to his car.

"Yeah. We have a good sibling bond" I laughed.

Eric's hand wrapped around my waist as we approached the sleek silver Mercedes. Gosh it was a sexy car. A turn on to be honest. Eric unlocked the car and opened the boot. He placed the bags in and slammed it shut before leading me round to the passenger side. He opened the door and spoke. "My lady."

"Why thank you sir" I grinned before sliding in. He closed the door and almost skipped round to his side.

"Right, I'm going to blow your mind this weekend. You ready for the fuck marathon to begin?" his smirk made me giggle.

"We aren't even there yet" I bit my lip.

"Yeah but, maybe we will stop on the way for a quickie. If you're lucky" he winked. He started the engine, its purr was smooth.

"I hope I am."

Eric was true to his word. Half way there along the country road he pulled into a clearing surrounded by trees.

"How are we supposed to?" I said confused about how we were going to have sex in this small car.

"First, shorts off" he commanded. I compiled and took them off. All I had on was my thong. "Hop over" he said unzipping his trousers and whipping his cock out. I hopped over onto his lap, with difficulty. My head bashed against the top of the car as he moved the material of my pants to the side and I slid down onto his length. A moan escaped my lips.

"Like it?" Eric smirked against my neck as he kissed it.

"Just fuck me already" I giggled.

"Demanding aren't you" he chuckled. "Your wish, my command." He moved my hips with his hands forwards and back. I helped to, thrusting my hips and contracting my muscles as I moved. Eric groaned against my collarbone. The knot was coming back, the pressure was building and god the feeling felt so good.

"Eric" I breathed as he pushed me forward with more force. My body slamming against him. The warmth was spreading through me as out breathes got shallow and the moans got louder. I heard the sound of birds sing outside. I was a beautiful day outside, and the view was amazing from where I was sitting.

The pressure was getting to the point I wanted to explode. One last thrust and I felt my climax erupted. "Eric" I screamed. One more thrust and Eric groaned my name against my skin. We stopped moving, his cock still inside me and his hands still on my hips.

"Fuck Tris. You are so good" he kissed me. Our lips and tongues emphasising in each other's passion.

"You know it" I mumbled in between kisses.


	10. Chapter 10

We drive up through the gates. The driveway is long but the sun light hits the canopy of trees above. The light disperses into a soft glow that shines in through the windows. Like I said before, a beautiful day. The pebbles below the car crush as we stop outside the front of the log home. It is massive, like a mansion. It has windows that stretch from the ground floor up to the first floor. I glare up at it in awe.

Eric gets our bags out the car. He has a smirk on his face when he sees mine. "Lovely isn't it?"

"Amazing" I breath.

Eric opens the front door and I walk in. We are straight in the lounge. The wood a warm pine and one wall stones with a fireplace in the middle. The furniture looks expensive, real expensive. There is a spiral stair case in the back centre that leads up to a balcony over the lounge. To my left is the kitchen, the size of my apartment.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Eric asks me.

"We had sex in the car on the way" I giggle.

"Yeah, I meant to see the views" he chuckles back. I follow him up the stair case. I can see the miles of covered driveway through the massive window in the front.

I follow him into the room that's the same size as all the rest of them; bigger than my apartment. He throws the bags on the small sofa at the end of the king size bed and walks out onto the balcony. I follow. Eric's muscular arms rest on the wooden railings as he looks out over the garden. The birds tweet and the sun rays warm my skin.

"You didn't tell me there was a pool!" I bit my lip with excitement. "I didn't bring a costume."

"That's the point" a sly smirk appeared on Eric's face. I run down the stairs that go from the balcony into the back garden.

"Come on then" I wipe of my top and shorts so I am just in my underwear. I run and jump into the pool, a splash of water over comes me. I squeal with delight.

"You're crazy" Eric laughs as he walks down to the pool.

"You know it baby" I splash him with water, drenching his clothes.

"Oh you're going to pay for that" he taught as he strips down to his boxers and jumps in next to me.

I try swimming out of his reach but he grabs my waist from behind and pulls me into him, the water moving either side of me. I sequel again.

Eric kisses my neck sensually. "Eric" I try splashing him but instead the water gets my hair. Eric lets go of my waist and I swim around to face him. I kiss his lips and wrap my legs around him in the water.

"Ever had sex in a swimming pool?" Eric whispered in my ear. I shook my head and bit my lip. "Want to?"

I slipped my pants off and they floated past him in the water. "Guess you do" he chuckled. He slipped his off and pushed me to the edge of the pool. The water pushing past our bodies. The wet tiles were cool against my back. Mine and Eric's lips met violently as he pushed into me. The pressure of the water made it feel like never before. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. With each thrust the water sloshed against our skin making the intensity greater. I moaned into his mouth, the sensation of climax returning. His cock pushed into me and out against, faster and faster. "Harder" I whispered into his ear. He groaned at my suggestion and thrusted harder and better, even though he was perfect before. "Eric" my voice breaking with the new pleasure.

"Tris" he groaned into my mouth. He grunt as he came, and said my name. He thrusted a couple more times and his name tore from my throat.

The peach walls glowed against the white cabinets in the kitchen. The sun still glowing through the windows all around me. The glitter in the white marble tops sparkled. I looked in the massive glass fridge. The array of colourful vegetables dazzling in front of me. I opened the door and got out some ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Eric came in behind me, his hair still dampish from the pool.

"We never have actually ate together. So I'm making dinner" I smile softly to him.

"Umm" he purrs and places his hands on my waist. "What are you making?"

"Charred lemon chicken with rice" I began chopping the leeks for the chicken. The oven whirred away to the side.

"Sounds amazing, although I'd rather eat you" Eric sucked on where the faint remainder of his bite mark was.

"You can help by chopping the herbs" I handed him a knife.

"Fine" he grunted and took the knife. He stood next to me as we chopped almost in sync. This scene made my smile grow. No, I can't. I shake off those feelings that were creeping in slightly.

Dinner was cooked in a flash. I plated up and we sat at the glass table. Eric poured us a glass of white wine each. The last time I had wine we had a, sort of argument. Well this time I hoped we wouldn't because I didn't have a clue where in Chicago we are now.

"Beautiful" Eric let out a satisfactory moan when he swallowed his first bite.

"You did help" I giggled. He was right the meal was heavenly.

"Congrates to me then."

"So what do you want to do after dinner?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want" Eric took a sip of the wine.

"How about a game of chess. I saw it earlier in the bedroom."

"Chess? Didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Oh yeah" I took another bite. "I am a master at chess and I'll beat your ass" I teased him.

"Really?" Eric narrowed his eyes playfully. "We could make it real interesting."

"Oh yeah?"

"Make it strip chess."

"How do you propose we play that?" I giggled at the idea.

"Every time one of us takes the others piece we strip." His smirk grew bigger with every word.

"I'm still going to beat your ass."

"You're on. Stiff" Eric laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so this chapter is in Eric's point of view and I just think that man would talk about sex differently, but I had almost fun writing the rawness of this so I may step it up in other chapters, MAY. But anyway hope you like this chapter. **

Eric POV:

Beat my ass! Yeah right. Tris maybe more wild than I expected but she was still in my control. I loved it when she thought she was in control. Memories of when she rode me flash in my mind. It was a beautiful view. Her pert breasts bouncing above me. Her dainty hands pressing on my pecks. Her moans. She thought she was in control, but she was wrong. This whole situation was in my control, and she did everything I wanted.

Tris brought the chess set down after dinner. She had got changed into baggy tracksuit bottoms and a baggy top and sweater. Her hair fell around her face in loose curls. "Wow, don't make yourself up for me" I teased her.

"Don't worry I won't" she giggled. Gosh her giggle made my cock pulse.

She sat down on the sofa in front of me. She crossed her legs and set up the chess board. "Black or white?"

"You choose" I smiled to her.

She choose white and stood all the pieces up. "I'll go first" she said demanding. She moved the pawn forward two spaces.

"Well, my Tris you are a demanding girl."

"You know it baby" she smiled. When she called me baby something in my chest felt funny, only for a second but still.

A couple of moves later and I swiped on of her pieces. "Take it off" I chuckled.

She carefully and slowly pulled off the sweater revealing a black t-shit that was baggy as well. She was teasing me and doing a marvellous job. We carried on and I was beating her ass. I could have sworn she was getting beat on purpose. The next item she took off was her t-shirt. Underneath she had a skimpy black bra on. It pushed her breasts together and made my mouth salivate. Next she slowly pulled her tracksuit bottoms off bending down slowly. She wore suspenders and a black thong. I knew she was hiding something. As she bent down I could she her round pert ass in front of me. A small reach a way. I held my hand down, I didn't want her to think her plan was working. She looked a picture when she sat back down opposite me. One leg bent under her, supporting her weight. Her slender arms resting across her lap.

"Hahha" she laughed. "Take it off baby" she smirked as she knocked one of my pieces off the board. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and flung it on the floor. I knew that she wanted to get her hands on my bare muscles. She took another one of my pieces so I was stripped to my boxers. I caught her eyes staring at my growing bulge.

"Eyes up hear darling" I smirked as she quickly averted her gaze. Her eyes were amazingly big. Doe like even. The blue and grey colours twirled into each other, telling me her wildest passions.

Only her Queen was protecting her King now. Her chest was fully exposed and all she had left on where her panties, if you could even call them that they were so revealing. She didn't seem bothered that her breasts were out and her nipples were erect with the small breeze that flowed around the room. She wasn't bothered that I made her laugh and the bounced up and down. Shit I could just cum by looking at them.

"Check mate" I swiped her Queen off the board.

"I guess you did beat my ass" she stood up.

"Told you I would" I smirked.

She slowly moved her hands over her breasts, pulling at her nipples slightly and letting a small moan escape her plump lips. They travelled down her small waist and hooked into the band of her panties. She rolled them down over her glowing skin and bended as she went. She stepped out of the pants and exposed her sex. Oh how I wanted her. I stood up and came behind her. She was still bend and she grinded against me. My erection sprung up.

"We didn't have prize, for the winner" she faced me, her eyes sparkling with cheekiness.

"So we didn't."

She pushed my boxers down, my length jumping up. She pushed me down onto the sofa. She bent over and placed a kiss on my lips. I purred. She then travelled down my body to my cock.

"Tris." She lifted her head. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"You won fair and square. It's only right that you get what you deserve" she bit her lip. She placed her mouth over the tip of my cock. A groan escaped my mouth. Her tongue delicately twirled around it before she slid her mouth over most of the length. I was surprised she could fit that much in her mouth. She began moving her mouth up and down her tongue still massaging the tip. Her hand stroked the base and worked with her mouth. She was extremely experienced considering. I groaned as my climax pecked. She moved her mouth away as I cummed into her hand.

"I don't swallow" she kissed my lips as I relaxed. I saw her wonder into the kitchen through my half closed eye lids. Her perfect ass and hips swaying. I heard her wash her hands and soon she was back, her wet hands on my chest. She stood behind the sofa and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard" she whispered. I immediately felt my cock spring back with excitement.

"Um that can be arranged" I groaned. I stood up and she fixed her hand into mine. She led me to the bedroom. She crawled onto the dark red sheets. Her ass so perfect. I wish she would let me do stuff to it, I know she would love it. She laid on the bed, her weight supported on her elbows. I crawled on the bed with her, my body hovering over hers. I kissed her violently, her lips pressing against mine with the same intensity. "Fuck me until I rip in two" her voice low and sexy.

"You are feisty minks" I growled back. I pushed her lightly down on the bed. Her body hitting the softness. I entered her vagina, her walls tight around my penis. I kept on kissing her as my penis slid in and out of her with ease. My pace quickened slowly.

"Faster" she moaned. My pace got faster.

"Harder" she flung her head back and I kissed her exposed neck as my cock smashed into her harder.

"Deeper" she wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed the head board and dove my cock into her further. Her moan was loud and ecstatic. I grunted loudly as her moans made my climax become more known.

"Yes, Yes" her eyes were shut tight with ecstasy. Out here we could be as loud as we wanted.

My hand travelled down to her sex and played with her clitoris. Her wet juices flowing.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" her climax was reaching its highest peak.

I grunted as my cum spilled into her but I still kept my pace.

"Oh Eric!" Tris screamed as her cum mixed with mine. I stopped and flopped down onto her. Her skin had a few drops of sweat on. Her face was glowing, her beauty was amazing after sex.

I pulled out of her and rolled between the sheets. The sheets and our bodies were a jumbled mess. She wrapped the sheets over her and over me, so it was just covering my cock and her vagina. Out laboured breathing was all that could be heard. The soft glow of light from the lamps reflected onto her skin making her look even more amazing. My eyes were in captured in hers.

Shit! Laying here looking at her smiling face I realised. She wasn't in my control. I was in hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POV:

The warm sun shone through the window and warmed my skin. The red covers were wrapped around my body and legs. My head was rest on Eric's chest and his arm wrapped around me; his hand placed just below my boobs. Last night was amazing. The best sex we had, had.

I heard Eric stir under me. "Morning" his sleepy voice echoed.

"Moring" I lifted my head to see him.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am starving" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and then got out of bed. Eric leant over on his elbow watching me. I slipped my night shirt I was supposed to wear last night on. I didn't bother with pants because, well they would probably be gone soon. I looked over my shoulder at Eric and winked with a cheeky smile on my face. Eric purred. I left the top buttons undone on my might shirt so my cleavage was in the open. I wondered to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My makeup was kind of smudgy and my hair was all messy. I brushed through my hair and tied it in a loose top knot. I then took of my makeup and guessed Eric would be alright with it. After quickly nipping to the loo I walked back out into the bedroom.

"You look different" Eric met me at the door.

"I have no makeup on. Sorry" I felt self-conscious now.

"I like it" he smiled and then went into the bathroom. A smile suddenly appeared on my face.

"Are you peeing with the door open?"

"Yep. Got a problem" Eric chuckled from the bathroom.

"No, its fine" I giggled back. I decided before I heard more than I needed to hear to go downstairs and make some breakfast.

The biggest decision was what to eat. I decided to put some bacon in the pan. The bacon sizzled once it hit the heat. The smell soon wafted around the room.

"I love bacon me" Eric crept up behind me, his manly hands wrapped around my waist under my night shirt.

"I hope you washed your hands" I joked.

"And if I didn't?"

"That's just dirty."

"Dirty? Miss fuck me until I rip in two" he chuckled and kissed my collarbone.

"Ok, ok. Put some toast in and defiantly wash your hands, its food" I directed him.

Eric walked to the sink washed his hands and showed me. I laughed at his reaction. He then grabbed four slices of bread and put them in the toaster. He then came back behind me and fondled my breasts. His finger ran over my nipples and twisted them gently. I moaned slightly. I felt my sex begin to get wet.

The toast popped and Eric left my boobs to butter the toast. Once he had finished I put the bacon in and the sandwiches were ready. I grabbed a small jar of ketchup and put the food on the table. Eric sat opposite me eating his bacon sandwich.

"What?" I smiled after a while of him staring.

"Nothing" he finished his sandwich.

"Ok" I giggled. I finished mine and got up. I put the plates in the dishwasher and turned around. Eric was inches from me smirking. "Yes?" I asked.

He had the ketchup in his hand and put some on his finger. He ran his finger down the centre of my open night shirt. The ketchup felt weird on my skin. All I could do was giggle. He licked his finger clean and undid my whole night shirt. He placed a small kiss on my cheek and made his way down to where the ketchup trail began. His tongue then darted out and he licked it all up. His tongue tickled my skin as he went.

"Mhmm" Eric growled deep in his throat. "You taste good."

I reached into the pot of ketchup and slapped it on his face. I laughed. Eric smiled and grabbed some more ketchup and smudged it on my face. I then turned on the tap and flicked some water on him.

"Right that's it" he chuckled. I screamed with laughter and ran from the kitchen. I ran out onto the patio, closing the door behind me to stop him. Eric got out easily and grabbed me from behind.

"No" I laughed.

"In you go" Eric scoped me up into his arms and throw me into the pool. The water splashing everywhere.

"Fuck you Eric" I giggled getting out of the pool. The material of my night shirt clinging to my wet body. I walked past him and up to the bathroom; Eric hot on my tail.

The shower was massive. The white tiles sparkled. I slipped off my night shirt and let down my hair before turning on the water and walking in to the shower. Eric just sat on the toilet, with the seat down and watched me.

"You not coming in?" I said in my best seductive voice.

"I'm still waiting" he said casually. My face obviously looked confused. "You said on the phone you would masturbate tomorrow, that was supposed to be yesterday."

"How do you know I didn't?" I giggled.

"Otherwise I would have smelt it on you. I know your smell." Something about his words turned me on. His animalistic way about it perhaps?

"You want me to touch myself now?"

Eric had a smirk written across his face. He nodded slightly. I bit my lip. "Ok."

The water feel down my back. With my eyes locked on Eric I lifted my hand above my head and slowly dragged it down. I stopped at my nipple and twisted it slightly letting out a small moan. I then crossed it to the other one and did the same. My other hand was rubbing my thighs. The sensation of that and the water felt so good. I heard Eric grunt and he shifted slightly. I couldn't help but smile. I continued my hands journey down to over my sex. My other hand travelled back up to my breasts and groped them. I leant back on the back of the shower wall and spread my legs slightly. My hand brushed over my folds that were wet, and not from the running water above. Slowly I slipped a finger into the wetness and moaned. I slowly traced my bundle of nerves and played with my nipple. My touch made me groan even ore when my finger moved down to my entrance. I slowly dipped my finger in and out. Pumping away, getting faster. My moaning became louder and frequent. I closed my eyes as my climax became known.

Suddenly my fingers stopped. I felt a presents. I opened my eyes and Eric was standing in front of me, his hand stopping mine. He lifted it up and slowly licked clean my finger; grunting at the taste. He then smashed his lips to mine so I could reveal in my taste as well. He lifted my leg, which wrapped around him slightly. He pressed my back to the wall and entered me. His cock filling every inch of my vagina. I let a loud moan into the running water. With the water and Eric's heat the sensation became overwhelming. Eric's grunts made my climax quicken.

"Eric" I screamed as I cummed. A few moments later Eric growled my name. His head rested on my chest as he caught his breath. He pulled out, letting the cum that covered his cock wash away. We continued to clean ourselves, the typical shower routine. Eric didn't let his eyes off me, it was as if he didn't want me to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not really smut in this chapter but please still read it because it is so important to the story. Oh I am actually so happy with this chapter I just had to double update. Sorry this one is so long as well but hay ho. Tell me what you think?**

"How about we go out for dinner?" Eric asked me at five by the pool.

"You do know we are still in Chicago right?" I replied.

"Actually we are on the outskirts, and there is a small village nearby. There is a pub with amazing food."

"So they don't know who I am, or you?"

"No they don't. They don't know who anyone really is. Want to go?" he beamed like a little school boy.

"Ok" I smiled back.

"Awesome. Let's get there for about half six, takes ten minutes to drive" he laid back on the deck chair and closed his eyes.

"I best go get ready then" I rolled my eyes with a smile and kissed Eric briefly on the lips before wondering up to the bedroom.

I rummaged through my bag and got out the dress I had brought. It was just in case you know. I laid it on the bed. The flattering black skirt of the dress complemented the white glitzy top. It had thin straps and a scoop neck. Reminds me of a prom dress, but not as fancy. It was short, just came to above my knee. I got out my makeup and sat cross legged on the floor in front of the wall length mirror. I normally don't wear that much makeup but tonight I wanted to be glamourous. I put a white to black gradient across my eyelid, making it look smoky and drew a small winged liner to define. I brought the smoky effect underneath a little to make the look hazy. Obviously I had the foundation base and mascara on. For my lips I didn't want it to be over powering so I decided on a rosy lip.

I was just about to do my hair when my phone rang. It was Four on the caller id. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hello."

"Oh, hi Tris" Four sounded unsure of his words.

"What's up?"

"Um, I just wanted to say sorry, about the other night." Oh he remembers now. "I don't know what was wrong with me. I thought you didn't remember but I talked to Christina and she mentioned something and I though shit, I need to apologise."

"I didn't mention anything to Christina" I say the clogs in my brain wiring.

"Yeah I know but Zeke told her what he saw and um, yeah."

"What did Zeke see?" my heart stopped. If he saw me with Eric, fuck!

"Me trying to have sex with you and then some dude punch me. Zeke can remember who it was, he says he didn't see him properly, but whoever it was I'm thankful."

Thankful? Me too. So glad Zeke didn't see Eric properly.

"Can you forgive me?" Four murmured.

I didn't want to do this now. "Yes Four. You were smashed so I forgive you, doesn't mean it's forgotten."

"Thanks Tris. You having fun with your brother?"

"Yeah. Love it. Love seeing him. Been too long" I hear Eric come in.

"Yeah. Well I suppose you need to go back to your brother" Four sighed.

"Yeah. Look I'll see you Monday. Thanks for apologising, really meant something."

"Glad to hear it. Sorry again."

"Bye Four."

"Bye Tris." I hung up the phone.

"Four? Hope he was apologising for how he acted" I heard the anger in Eric's voice as he slumped on the sofa at the end of the bed.

"Yep he did" I said as I began to brush my hair.

"Hope he fucking grovelled."

"Eric. It's in the past" I looked into his gaze in the mirror.

"You look amazing."

"It's not finished yet" I curled the front parts of my hair with my little travel sized curler.

"How the fuck did you fit all this shit in that bag" Eric looked so confused.

"My dear Eric I am a woman, and anything is possible" I made him chuckle.

We finished getting ready, Eric finished before me. He waited down stairs for me. I slipped on my black 4 inch heels and was ready. I looked fit, I though anyway. I swayed down stairs and was greeted to Eric who was in his usual grey suit.

"Beautiful" he kissed my neck.

"Handsome" I moaned back.

Eric was right as usual, the pub was only ten minutes away and the food was amazing. Like real amazing. Eric has a fillet of steak with chargrilled veg and I had lamb shank with summer veg. It was so beautiful. The meat fell of the bone and melted in my mouth. Eric ordered a bottle of champagne to top it off.

"Delicious" I said after we both finished our main courses. Our plates empty.

"You like my choice?" Eric smiled, it was something about him when he smiled.

"Defo" I sipped the champagne. "Like sipping stars."

"Fault in our stars."

"You know the book?" I was surprised.

"I may be a hard nut, with killed abs and a gorgeous face but surprisingly I read. I'm partially partial to a bit of romance."

"Romance? I can't believe the cold hearted Eric of Dauntless loves a bit of romance" I teased him.

"Sometimes it gets lonely being like that like I told you. Sometimes you need to know what you are missing and what you're not."

"I guess. And like I told you, you don't have to be anymore" I took another sip of the sparkling liquid.

"You mean it?" his eyes rung with uncertainty.

"I wouldn't have told you if I didn't mean it."

"I only thought it was because we had a disrupt and you were trying to make me feel better."

"A little bit, but to be honest I'm lonely too. I know I have my friends but, and I've never told anyone this only Four kind of knows because he was there but even he doesn't know the full extent of it. I was in a bad place, I had just found out that my father's work colleague, and you know that one?" Eric nodded. "He died and left me a letter. The letter was about him thanking me for what I did. What I let him do. I got down and a few weeks later, my father died. Basically the same situation happened. I got depressed. Life was bad, I was failing and I wanted to die. Depression is a lonely place, real lonely. You feel like no matter what you do you can't escape. When Four broke up with me, I stood on the roof top."

"Your go to place" Eric chipped in.

"Exactly. I was about to step off the edge, I was ready when I heard my father's voice. It was in my head I know but he told me that dying was lonely. I didn't want to be anymore lonely that's why I thought dying would solve that. So you know what I did? I decided to live. I passed the main training, got my life back on track and then you happened."

"I happened?" Eric smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to kill me in your apartment. I thought everything I did, I didn't do was for nothing. I thought this guy who knows nothing, just how I looked at him, was going to kill me. You've always interested me Eric. You make me curious, and I want to know why you are the way you are. Why you are so lonely, cold and heartless? But over the last week I've seen that you aren't cold and heartless. Your like me, can't cope with people" I finished. Eric looing intently at me.

"Your right. People are just, something I can't stand. I'm sorry I made you feel like that."

"It's fine. Made me actually think for once" I giggled lightly.

"You interest me as well. I wanted to know why you were so brave in looking at me, and now I know why. You've been to hell and back, and I know from experience that makes you brave" he poured another glass of champagne.

"Really?" He nodded. "Ok then, you know my hell, I want to know yours."

"My hell? Jeez. Where do I start?" Eric chuckled nervously.

"The beginning is always good" I reassured him with a smile.

"Ok. Well my father died in action before I was born. So no dad growing up to say. My mother had a hole she needed to fill. I had a new daddy every week, from all over. When the men finally broke her heart into even smaller pieces she replaced it with alcohol. I guess she didn't have enough love for me." His voice was sad. I reached my hand across the table and held his hand. "She died when I was twelve so I lived with my uncle. He got me into the crime side of Chicago. That's where I met Max. My hell isn't as bad as yours. I'm just cold because I never had warmth."

"Everyone's hell is different, but it doesn't make it any worse or better."

"You really get me Tris" his smile was creeping back.

"And you get me."

We got back to the log home and went straight upstairs. I kicked off my shoes and went to the bathroom. I removed my makeup and tied my hair into a ponytail. I wondered back into the bedroom. Eric was in his boxers on the balcony. I went out to him, the stars shining in the night sky.

"I've never told anyone any of that shit before" Eric said looking up at the moon.

"I'll never tell" I faced hi. His grey eyes were now on me. Those feelings began to come back. I tried to shake them off but Eric kissed me. Soft and tender. Just like that night in his apartment. It was like that kiss; different to all the other times we kissed. There was something there and I hated it for being there but at the same time didn't.

Eric's hands wrapped tenderly around my waist. I jumped up on him, him supporting me underneath. He walked us into the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He took off my dress, his hands soft against my skin. We didn't rush. Our now naked bodies grinding against each other at a slow pace. Our kisses gentle. How was it possible that we could go from one passion to the other in twenty four hours? My climax was better than ever before. Our moans mingled as we both came.

I rested my head on Eric's chest, his arm wrapped around me. My leg entwined with his. The covers laid over us. We both sighed contently. I closed my eyes and felt comfort. I felt like I belonged once again. I'd never felt this way before, not even with Four. What was this? Was it what I thought it was? No, it couldn't be. Or could it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, forgot to mention. It means a lot for me that you guys have time to read this and comment, considering I was worried about this story and wasn't sure if I would continue. Thank you guys so much. Hope you like this chapter.**

Eric POV:

I stir to find Tris is not in the bed beside me. Suddenly I am overcome with fear and anxiety. I dart up in the bed and then notice her on the balcony. The warm sun glow hitting her skin. She is wearing her now dry night shirt. I can see that she is wearing underwear underneath as let's just say her night shirt isn't that translucent. There is something about her. Last night I told her things I've kept inside all my life. In the twenty one years I have been on this earth, I have never opened my emotions up to anyone. Also, last night the weirdest thing happened. We had sex, but it was different. It felt, right. I haven't felt like that since, well no one. Shit! We made love!

"What you thinking about?" I go up behind her and hug her.

"Things" her mind sounds like it's in a far off place.

"What sort of things?" I pressed my mouth gently on her bare shoulder.

"Just…" she paused. "Things."

"Reality crashing back down."

She hummed. "I wish we didn't have to go back."

"We could…stay here. Just you and me" I mumbled unsure of how she felt towards me.

"Just up and leave?"

"Yeah."

"We can't" she uttered the words I knew so well. "Your job, my friends, our lives. Everything we, well you have built up would be for nothing."

"Not nothing. It would be for you." She turned to look in my eyes. They sparkled in the sun. They were magical.

"Eric" her mouth parted slightly as if she was about to say something, but then she shook her head and looked away.

We stood in silence for a while. The cool breeze drifted through our hair. The smell of nature filling our noses with fresh feelings. In this moment everything felt right. It felt real, even if it wasn't.

Monday morning and I was back in my own bed. Back in Dauntless, back in reality. Tris laid gently next to me, her arm draped over my chest. Her breathing was relaxing. Last night was the same as before, the connection was there. Our sex wasn't just animalistic thrusting. It was tender. I didn't grope her roughly; my hands ran over her skin delicately as if she were a china doll. For once in my life I felt that warmth. The warmth I've never had.

"Morning" Tris yawned as she stirred.

"Morning" I stroked her hair, it was soft and smelt amazing. "I think you should do training today" I muttered.

"Why? You don't want my body" she giggled.

"Of course I do, I just think that you need to make an appearance" I chuckled.

"Ok" she kissed my lips, her presents was thrilling. She stared into my eyes, and that feeling grew and grew. She smirked slightly before straddling my lap. I knew her intentions and it made a smile form. She pushed down on my chest with her arms and lowered the rest of her onto my cock. I let out a small grunt. She bit her lip before she started to push up and down, forward and back. The way her hair fell in front of her face made her even more mysterious. My climax began rising and her sensual kissing all over my body made me groan. "Eric" she whispered into my ear. "Oh Eric. Yes, Yes" she said between shallow breaths.

"Tris. Oh God Tris" I growled from deep in my throat.

"Eric" she flung her head back, her hair whipping the air. She looked so sex when she came. I came with her and it was magnificent.

"Shame you have show yourself" I whispered into her ear as her limp body laid on me.

"Hum."

"How was your weekend?" Christina bounded up to Tris cheerfully.

"Good thanks, yours?" she replied.

"Oh yeah" she winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She looked so beautiful.

"Right, I'm training you today" I announced as I walked into the training room. "First off, I want to see how you all are on the bags."

They all walked to a punching bag that hung up. Tris was paired with Christina as usual. "Why does it have to be him?" I heard Christina moaned.

"First person step up and start" I wondered around the room my eyes never truly leaving Tris.

"Go on Tris. Hit him" Christina laughed.

"Who you hitting Tris?" Uriah chuckled. God that Pedrah boy was annoying.

"You" Tris laughed so hard I thought I would have to give her mouth to mouth, which wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Stiff. Show me what you got" I stood to the side of Tris.

"Certainly" She narrowed her eyes slightly; the playful look making my errection become known to myself.

"You need to tighten up your core" I placed my hands on her hips and squared them off. "Don't want it damaging now do we."

"Certainly not" she whispered only loud enough for me to hear. That public encounter made it clear to me that I wanted to do it all the time. Make our love known. Wait what? I mean make our situation known. Jeez, love? Ha. I don't love Tris. Never, ever could I love a Stiff. But you have, my conscious screamed at me


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I started back up at college this week so sorry the update is a bit later than others have been. Hope you guys like this chapter, tell me what you think.**

Tris POV:

"Oh my. Eric just flirted with you" Christina shoved me.

"No" I felt a little embarrassed.

"He just did" Uriah chuckled.

"What they hell does he think he is doing?" Four hissed.

"Guys. Eric did not flirt with me. He would never. No-one likes a Stiff, especially a fucked up one" I walked away and grabbed me jacket. I've been leaving situations a lot recently.

"Stiff!" Eric shouted after me. I ignored him, because in this moment, he was not in control of me.

I ran up to the roof. My go to place. I sat on the edge of the building with my feet dangling of the end. The wind blew lightly through my hair.

"Dad" I whispered into the wind. "I'm so sorry. I've made such a fuck up of my life. Even while you were still alive. I know you told me dying was lonely and being with Eric I never feel lonely, but things are just so. My friends are suspicious and I keep lying to them, and I suppose in a way I'm lying to Eric. I can't just be his, fuck buddy but I can't be something else. I'll just end up fucking him up as much as me. I don't know what to do dad. Help me." The wind dispersed my words.

Soon the day drifted into the sunset. All the colours mixing and twirling into each other, creating new bursts that have no name. Suddenly I darted my head round and saw Peter. He sat down next to me on the roof edge. I could have sworn he was going to push me off.

"You're not the only one" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"The only one who's fucked up in their life."

"You heard" my voice quite.

"You know I speak to my parents sometimes. It helps don't it, even though you don't get an answer" he stared up at the multi-coloured sky.

"It does doesn't it. I didn't know your parents had died, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, about your dad."

There was silence for a moment.

"We all make mistakes" he said again.

"I guess we do."

"Even the almighty Four has made mistakes, so don't go down grading yourself. I should know."

"Peter, forgive you" I tapped my hand lightly on his.

"Guess this makes us friends?" he smiled briefly.

"If you want. Surprising how we were so quick to judge each other" I giggled slightly.

"Yeah. I do judge. It's kind of hard not to right?"

"Yeah I don't judge you for that" we both laughed.

"Eric really likes you by the way" he blurted out.

"No, I'm just a fuck buddy."

"Really? Is that why he can't stop talking about you. Smiling with you. Before you stared at him, made eye contact he was asking me to make you be in trouble so he would have to talk to you. And by talk I mean sex."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yep. He's liked you for ages, but just doesn't know how to express it" Peter smiled. "You two work together I think. I saw it that first day, when your pants were on the lampshade" he chuckled.

"I guess we do. But it would never work out good."

"Never know till you try. If you friends don't like it, stuff them. Hell, even shove them in the chasm."

"I'm not doing that!" I slapped Peter's arm. "I guess you're right. Gosh I'm taking advice from you."

"I'm not just a pretty face" we both laughed again. "It's been nice talking to you."

"And to you."

"You should go have make up sex with Eric, he was climbing the walls when you left. Someone can't get enough of you" Peter stood up and helped me up too.

"I may just do that, but first I need pain killers."

"Why?"

"The eye before the storm" I hinted.

"Oh, lady time." I nodded. Can't believe I told Peter of all people about that.

"See you later Tris, or hear you" he chuckled before wondering of the roof.

It was weird how I and Peter talked, but he seemed nicer than before. Maybe I had him totally wrong.

Walked down to the pit and slipped into the pharmacy. I wondered to the pain medication section and looked intently at ones I needed. My eyes caught a couple by the pregnancy tests. They looked so happy as they picked up a test. Maybe they were trying? They looked like they would be good parents. She looked like the type of mother you would want, not like me. I can't even look after myself let alone a little person.

Before I could think of it anymore I took the pain killers and brought them. I made my way up to Eric's apartment afterwards and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I tried the door and it opened. I walked in and the room was dimly lit by the sunset. I grabbed some water and took the pain killers which worked immediately. I then wondered over to the windows like I did the first day I came here. It's funny to think a week ago I was stood here ready to face my death.

"Let yourself in why don't you" Eric walked out the bathroom and chuckled.

"I didn't hear the shower" I glanced at the towel that hung loosely from his waist.

"I'm as quiet as a mouse, unlike you" he came towards me and smirked.

"I can't help that you make me scream" I bit my lip.

"Last week you looked so fit standing there. Scared. But by gosh your hella sexy when you challenge me" he growled. "When you said if you're going to kill me do it now, that made me so horny." Eric was inches from my body and his hands firmly on my waist.

"You Mr Eric make me horny all the time" our lips smashed together.

He pushed my jacket of and pulled my tank top over my head. He pushed my leggings down along with my pants. He pushed me back towards his bed. I sat down on thankfully his new fresh covers. He stood in front of me. I ran my hands down his abs just like the first time and pushed off his towel. His massive cock in front of me erect, and I was loving it. My hands teased him.

"Stop teasing" he growled and bent down and unclasped my bra. I stood up and walked round the bed and slide under the covers. I patted the bed for him to join. He jumped under and began kissing me all over again. Eric entered me and my back arched. I gripped to the bed sheets. My fingers dragged along his back as he was tender and violent at the same time. The pressure built up again. Eric's hand made its way to my clit and he twisted and played with it. All my nerves stood on end. I used all my strength to grind up on him. My climax peaked and we cummed together both panting.

Sex with Eric was fun, life with Eric was fun. Maybe I would take Peter's advice. I mean you never know until you try right?


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about my absents for a few days. Had loads on but hopefully today with be a double upload. One this morning one this evening, fingers crossed. I know where I am taking this story so please stick around for some awesome things to happen, every soon I may add. Thank you for reviews and such stuff. Have a good day, sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter, it's more of a building to the story, but the one tonight with certainly not be if you get my drift.**

My breathing became hard and I took sharp inhales. My feet pounded against the pavement in fluid movements. Music blared in my ears; blocking out the sounds of the wold around me. I hadn't ran in what seems like forever. I forgot how good it felt; the wind in your hair and the ground moving below. Running was something I could focus on which made my problems melt away, even if it was just for a short while.

My route was simple enough, twice around the compound then back in. This route was embedding in my mind so if I wanted I could do it in my sleep. Today my route was the same, twice around the compound. However once I finished my second circuit, my problems were still there so instead I turned away from Dauntless. The rhythm consumed me and I knew it I was in the rough part of the city. I came across this old warehouse. The outside made it look run down and abandoned. It seemed familiar but I couldn't quite remember where.

I turned my music off and pushed the door of the warehouse open. It was dimly lit inside, making it hard to see anything. I wondered in and heard voices. Shit! Curious nature again.

"Oh, what are doing in here?" a boy shouted. I turned and heisted for the door but the boy caught up with me.

"I'm sorry" I tried to get round him but he was now in front of me and almost pushing back. I bumped into someone from behind. I was surrounded shit! If only I had asked Eric to run with me.

"Beatrice?" the boy behind me asked. I darted around. "It's me Edward."

"Edward!" I was surprised. Edward was an old friend slash crush of mine from way back.

"What are you doing in the rough part of town?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" I snapped, the last bit of my fear escaping.

"Same as always Prior" Edward chuckled which made me shiver. "If you must know, I live just round the corner now, with these two. Drew, Hamish meet the one and only Beatrice."

"Oh the girl you're always talking about. Sorry if we scared you" I think Drew said.

"Come sit down" Edward and the boys sat on some couches in the middle of the warehouse. The stuffing was coming out of them and to be honest they were dirty as hell. I sat on the one next to Edward but made sure I was as far away from him as possible.

"Sorry to hear about your father" he patted my thigh making me shudder.

"And I yours" my voice was hesitant.

"Thanks. It was very sudden… You still going out with that number bloke?"

"How did you know about Four?" I hadn't spoken to Edward since before I moved to Dauntless two years ago.

"I and my father had ways. He kept tabs on you. Loved you like a daughter you know" Edwards words hit me like a ton of bricks. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what his father did to me. The disgusting-

"Well no, I'm not" I quickly say before my mind runs away.

"Oh so your single now" Edward touched my thigh. My skin crawls under his touch. There was a time that I would have dreamed of Edwards's warm touch but now, since his father all I can think about is was parasite runs through his veins.

"I'm not actually" I moved my leg from under him.

"Oh. Who you going out with then?"

"Just someone."

"That means no-one."

"No! It's just not in the open yet, public wise."

"Oh. But who is it?" he did not let things go.

"If you must know its Eric" I blurted out. I know we aren't going out but anything to get Edward off my back.

"Wow, girl Eric. He's a tough one. What is a dainty fit little thing like you doing with a hard nut like him?"

"Complicated" I replied. "Well I have to go now" I stood up.

"Ok" Edward stood up too. He hugged me, his hand slipping down to almost my bum. "If you need some extra fun, away from the hard nut, you know where I am now" his smile was creepy.

"See you Edward. Bye" I almost ran out. I put my music back in and ran back to Dauntless.

I ran back into Dauntless and was immediately faced with a crowd of people. My friends were there, Jeanine, Max, my brother and Eric. What the fuck? I turned off my music and panted as I got there.

"Tris" Christina hugged me.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bea." Caleb looked sad.

"No. No. No! Please tell me its not-"

"I'm sorry" Eric said, his voice soft.

I clasped my hands to my mouth.

"Your mother was a lovely lady" Jeanine said in the best sympathetic voice ever.

"Caleb. She didn't-"

"No Bea. It was peaceful." Caleb wasn't close to either of our parents but it still hurt him.

"Tris, come inside" Four came to hold me.

"No!" A tear ran down my face. I screamed and began running again. My feet pounded harder than before, as I ran from the group. Why me? Why them? Why her?

I ended up on the roof again, my go to place. This time I had two people to talk to. I sat on the edge and sobbed.

Suddenly I felt this arm around me. I leant into the person's chest and sobbed.

"Why did you follow?" I asked.

"Because I know the last time someone died you wanted to jump" Eric's voice was soothing as he held me tightly.

"You wouldn't care if I jumped now, no-one would."

"Of course people would. I would. You see Tris you don't realise that I like you and care about you."

"Why?"

"We've gone over this before" he chuckled lightly. "You're like me."

We sat in silence for a few moments. Eric was right we had gone over it before.

"Good run?" he asked finally. That's what I like, normality.

"Kind of, until I ran into Edward."

"Edward?" he was confused and concerned.

"An old friend" I reassured him.

"Oh, why was that bad?"

"He was creepy and something he said, made me feel sick to my stomach."

"What was that?"

"My father loved you like a daughter you know."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Edward doesn't know, but his father was the one who raped me when I was younger." The wind was all that could be heard for a few seconds.

"Forget that. Forget Edward, forget him, forget it all. The only thing that matters now is, you and me."

"You and me?" I asked.

"Well, you to yourself and me to myself."

"Always an arse hole" I giggled.

"Always. Maybe always with be our okay."

"Fault in our stars. By the way you got it muddled it's the other way round."

"I know, I just tried to make it fit in with the word." We both laughed.

"You are something."

"I know. But I'm good at sex so…"

"I suppose you are."

Eric always seemed to make things normal. He always made me feel better. He confused me at times though. Why was I so muddled with my feeling towards him? Eric is just a fuck buddy. Nothing more, nothing less.


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry I didn't double update yesterday, I feel so bad. Here is the next chapter and I think you will like it, and the next one. Please keep reviewing so I know what you think and stuff. Thank you for still reading. Hope you like it.**

It's been a week since my mother died. A long heart wrenching week. I was excused from normal Dauntless activities so I could grieve, but I did want to. I know it sounds weird but if I grieve all I'll do is get lonely again, and contemplate life. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. Eric defiantly doesn't. He has been like a hawk stalking its prey. He won't let me out of his sight, no matter where I go, whom I'm with he is always in the background. Something tells me he cares slightly, and something else tells me it's more.

"Your mind seems somewhere else" Eric said as we laid in-between his sheets.

"Hum, what? Sorry."

"Are you ok Tris? You can't tell me if you're not. You don't have to put a front on for me." Eric wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm fine, really" I say.

"You thinking about tomorrow. If you want I can come with you?"

"Tomorrow? Oh yeah, um no. It's ok. My mum didn't want a funeral so we are just letting her ashes go. I and Caleb did it for dad, and we kind of want to do it for mum. Thank you anyway" my mind started to wonder again.

"If you're sure."

"Yeah." I rolled on him and straddled his lap, the sheets falling from my body.

"Tris, you don't have to" he whispered as we kissed.

"I know."

Our kiss was tender and soft, like it had been all week. Eric was treating me as if I would break and part of me liked it, but part of me wanted it to be normal again; no feelings attached. I pushed myself down onto his cock and started to ride it slowly. He filled me and with every bit of friction he made me moan. He bit down on my lower lip slightly and pulled. Another ecstatic moan escaped my lips. I felt a tingling sensation in my abdomen as Eric ran his hands over my bare back. My desire for him grew more and more. Eric placed his hands firmly on my hips and moved them with my grinding. The pace started to get faster. Our lips never parted. Eric growled erotically now and it balanced with the sounds of my moans. Still the pace got faster, the grinding got harder and the sensation got deeper. Every second was bringing me closer and closer. Eric's hand moved to my clit and he put pressure on it. He wiggled it back and forth, occasionally knocking it with his knuckle. I was like a pressure cooker, an immense heat rising in me. Eric groaned as his cum filled me and soon I couldn't hold it. Suddenly this pressure was released; draining away. I laid on Eric breathless. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me so I was clamped tightly to him.

"Oh Will!" I hear Christina scream from her room as I walked into our apartment. Eric had insisted of walking me home but I told him that it would arouse suspicion so I walked on my own. I flopped down on the couch and opened a book, trying to block out the intensive screaming of Christina. Sex is fun, but not when it's you friends and you can hear them.

Soon Christina giggled out of her room, her robe loosely hanging from her.

"Tris" she gasped and wrapped herself up.

"Hi" I smiled.

"How, how long have you been here?"

"Not long" I giggled slightly.

"I'm so sorry" she apologise.

"Chris its fine. It's your apartment too."

She smiled at me then when back into her bedroom, for round two. I could hear the giggling and the floor boards creak. After a while I decided to leave, I couldn't stand it anymore. I wondered down to the pit and sat on some rocks. Eric was talking to Max and Jeanine, she seems to always be here, over the other side. I read the book but glanced up to see them all staring at me. I shifted my position slightly and carried on reading.

Suddenly worry came over me. Shit! I put my book in me bag and slipped off to the pharmacy. I wondered in and looked at the pain killers. I stood with a box in my hand and I was lost in my gaze. I wasn't looking at the pain killers though. I was looked in the direction of the pregnancy tests. I was at least a week or more late. I couldn't be thought, I mean I was always super careful. Flash backs to all times me and Eric had sex ran through my mind. Not once did Eric use a condom. I mean I was on the pill but there was still a chance they wouldn't work. I remember the happy couple picking out a test. I and Eric weren't like that. We never would be, I knew that.

Before I could decide against it I strolled over and picked up two tests and rushed to the till. I then shoved the brought tests in my bag and ran out. Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I rushed as I grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Mrs Prior are you okay?" Jeannine's voice rang through me.

"Yes sorry" I said and hasted away from them.

Right, just pee on the god dam stick Tris. Just do it. I held the test in my shaky hand. I couldn't do it. Not yet anyway. Just one more night with Eric and then, then I would. I shoved it back in the box and put it right in the back of the cupboard, hidden away along with the other one.

I looked at my phone. I scrolled down to Eric's contact and rang him.

"What's up?" he answered happily.

"I want you to fuck me. Now."

"Wow, Tris" he sounded surprised. "I'm actually in a meeting. You're on speaker." I could hear the smirk as he spoke.

"Shit! I'm sorry. Fuck what is wrong with me?" I said aloud. I sat on the toilet and a tear ran down my face. "Why can't I just be me thing or the other? Fuck me!" I remembered I was on the phone.

"Tris? Are you okay?" he asked.

"No! I need, to just Ahh!" I screamed and sobbed at the same time.

"Tris, I'm coming."

"No stay for your meeting. After all I'm not something to worry about."

"Yeah but I do, I'm coming."

"No!" I screamed. "Please I can't cope with you as well."

"Me?"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now, while on speaker" I said.

"Go on, why you can't cope with me as well. They don't mind" he sounded hurt.

"Fine, you want to do it this way. I can't cope with the feelings that come with you. I hated you then we had sex. I like you and you took me away. Then, then-"

"What Tris, what?"

"Ahh!" I screamed. "You don't get it. I think I love you!" I shouted.

All was silence for a while.

"Are you still on speaker?" I broke that awkward silence.

"Yeah" his voice was flat.

"Maybe this should end."

"No. Tris, I'm coming over. I have to see you. I just need to finish this meeting."

"Ok. Sorry everyone" I was quite as I put down the phone.

Tears exploded from my eyes. I fell onto the floor and cried and cried. I was such a fucking hot mess.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so now it is a double update in replace for yesterday. You may be like oh it's now one of those stories but it's not. Just trust me ok. **

"What's up Tris?" my friends smiled at me as they all came through the door.

"You been crying?" Christina looked over my face.

"I'm fine" I lied. I walked to my room and flopped on the bed, just staring at the ceiling.

I heard a knock at the door. "Someone to see you Tris" Christina popped her head round the door. I jumped up and walked to the door. Shit! I forgot Eric was coming over.

"Hi Tris" Eric stood in the doorway, my friends all staring behind.

"What does he want?" Four said to anyone who would listen, but they were too caught up in the fact Eric called me by my name.

"Eric" I said. He wondered in and I closed the door. "You want to talk somewhere more private?"

"Here's fine. You think you love me right?" My friends gasped. "Get over it she's been sleeping with me" Eric glared at them.

"Yeah."

"Well, I know I love you." Christina, Marlene and Shauna cooed with delight.

"This is bullshit!" Here goes Four. "He is just saying that Tris."

"What and you love me? Four shut up!" I said. He sat back down and just listened, the jealous ex typical.

"That's why I love you. You're feisty, challenging, amazing at sex, gosh so fucking amazing." He made me giggle and smile. "Your tits, your ass, your eyes. They all make me, feel warm inside. I shared with you nothing I have ever shared before and at first it was just because I wanted to fuck you, put you are different. So different that in a matter of three weeks you have made me fall in love with you. The cold heartless guy you though was going to kill you."

"Wow, I did that?"

"Yeah Tris. You did that. And if you want I am willing to…"

"To what Eric?" I smirked.

"To be in a relationship with you" he blurted out the last part.

"You really want that?" I asked. He nodded and shrugged.

I leaned into him closer and got up on my tip toes. My lips smacked his and we kissed. Our tongues danced again, but this time it was like a gentle waltz. We parted and all my friend were clapping, even Four reluctantly.

"Doesn't mean I'm going soft for you guys" Eric straightened himself up.

"Dam" Uriah exclaimed.

"Yeah" Christina, Marlene and Shauna hugged me. "Our Trissy melted the ice king."

"Guys. Sorry" I said to Eric.

"It's fine. Now if you ladies, and gentlemen don't mind." Eric scoped me up in his arms. "I do believe I have never had the pleasure of seeing you room."

"Eric, people" I sighed.

"Didn't stop you the first time" he chuckled. I hit him on the arm and he flung me onto my bed and kicked the door closed behind him. "Nice room" he admired the light pink walls and garish carpet.

"Not my choice" I giggled. Eric sat next to me on the bed making it dip slightly.

I ran my hand through his hand. "I mean it" he closed his eyes briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I had never said that to anyone, not even Four or my family. It was weird the words coming out of my mouth but at the same time it felt right.

"I did like your phone call. Should have seen their faces" he smirked.

"Oh no" I buried my head into my pillow.

"It meant something to me, surprisingly. Your control, major turn on."

"I have something to tell you" I sat my legs crossed in front of him, staring into his grey eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm to fucking scared to do it but, I'm late."

"Oh. Yeah I already knew" he knocked of the comment casually.

"What?"

"One, your file has everything, checked it."

"Stalker much" I giggled.

"Two, we saw you in the pharmacy. You were staring at the tests for like ten minutes. Saw you pick up two and then Jeanine bumped into you on purpose to see."

"Was I that noticeable?"

"Yeah. Don't be scared. If you are I will stand by you, no matter what you want to do. To be honest I can see us together, in a family" he smiled and his hand touched my cheek. His skin was warm against mine.

"Thanks, but I can't be a parent now. I'm a hot mess, as shown."

"You would be a great mum. You will be. You want to do it now?"

"Yeah." I stood up and walked out my room, Eric following me. I walked to the bathroom. "You're not watching me pee."

"Come on everyone is doing it" he laughed.

"No" I closed the door but notice my friends faces when they heard Eric laugh. They had never hear the sweet chime before. They didn't know what they were missing.

I could hear Eric talking to my friends. This is better than I could dream. Wait. This was better than I expected. Shit Tris just live in the moment. Trust him. I found the test and peed on it. I rested it on the side and waited. Those three minutes were the longest ever.

I peered at the stick, my eyes covered by my hand. I slowly opened my fingers and looked at the red line.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"Are you ok Tris?" Eric knocked on the door.

"Yeah" I rushed to the other test and took it.

How can I be pregnant? Well obviously I know how but why?

The other test was ready. It was negative. One positive one negative what the fuck?

I opened the bathroom door and wondered out. "What did it say?" Eric's eyes were beaming.

"Well, I still don't know. One positive one negative."

"OMG! Tris how dare you not tell me you may be pregnant!" Christina threw a paddy.

"Ok" Eric said unsure.

"Wait here" I said to Eric, I grabbed my jacket and headed to the door.

"Don't leave me here" Eric held my hand.

"It's only for a few minutes." I smiled. "What big bad Eric is scared of my friends?"

"I'm scared of a lot of things believe it or not. I just want to come with you."

"I have to go on my own, I'll be back soon" I kissed him lightly and headed out the apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hah Triple upload. This one is a bit shorter but has smut. Don't hate me for the twist. Hope you like it. Next chapter with be full of smut hopefully. If you have any ideas or anything just drop me a review, they are always welcome along with feed back.**

I wake up my bed sheets tangled with my body. Shit I fell asleep! Wait, did I dream that. That perfect moment. I sit bolt up on my bed and head out of my room.

"Hey Tris" Christina seems chirpy.

"Hey" I say disorientated.

"What's the matter?"

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Tuesday."

Eric didn't come round. The bastard! It was a fucking dream. Too good to be perfect.

"By the way Eric came by, something about work but you were asleep so I told him to go" she said.

"Oh ok. What time is it?"

"Ten, shouldn't you go and met Caleb?"

"Shit! Yeah" I rushed into my room and got changed into fresh clothes. I ran down stairs and bumped into Eric.

"Tris we need to-"

"Later I promise" I said running down the hall.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" I pant as I get into Caleb's car.

"Bea you're on time" he smiles.

"Right. Let's go." Caleb starts the engine and we drive off.

The lake is peaceful, tranquil and beautiful. The same place we let dad go.

"Ready?" Caleb asked me.

"Ready."

We both grasped the urn and chucked it into the wind.

"Be free mum. Go be with dad" I said, a tear running down my face. I wiped it away quickly.

Caleb linked my arm and we walked slowly through the park surrounding the lake.

"So, how are you and Eric?" Caleb asked.

"Guessing you heard about my phone call yesterday."

"Hah yeah. I was in the meeting. He was so stupid to take it. Who does that?"

"Eric" I giggled.

"So, you love him."

"Think" I corrected him.

"Well fuck me blind, my little sister in love with Mr Eric."

"Caleb!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"From what I've heard and seen he loves you too."

"No! Why would he?"

"Tris. Think about it" he stopped.

He was right if I think about it properly. Eric loved me back?

"There's something else, I can tell" Caleb began to walk with me again.

"I think I may be pregnant" I blurted out.

"Tris! I though you used protection."

"Four always did but with Eric, it starts so quickly we never have time."

"Tris, you need to. Do you know about all the shit you could get?"

"Of course. But I trust Eric." Shit! I trusted him.

"Fine. Want to take a test?"

"I have two at home but…"

"Come one" Caleb dragged me to the car.

We arrived in Erudite in no time at all. Caleb took me to a room which had an ultra sound in it.

"Why?" I began.

"Don't ask" he shrugged the comment off.

The jelly was cold on my stomach. The screen was hard to tell if anything was there.

"Bea, you're not pregnant" Caleb said the words I actually wanted to hear, but somehow it wasn't as well.

"Really?"

"Yes Bea. Really."

I sat up and hugged my brother.

When I got back to Dauntless I went straight up to Eric's apartment. He opened the door right away.

"Tris-"

I cut him off with my lips on his.

"No talking. Not yet" I breathed.

I pushed him back. His hand pushed the door closed before I walked him to his bed. I stripped of my clothes, unclasping my bra as well. Eric pulled his top over his head and I ran my hands down his chiselled abs. Suddenly he was on top of me, his stormy eyes gazing at me with such fire in them. He slide into me with easy and started thrusting. God I loved it when he had control. Instantly pressure began to build. The earth shattering feeling I craved ever since our first time together. His hands laid on the bed either side of my head as he thruster with such power. He kissed my sweet kin making me moan.

"Eric I have to tell you something" I moaned. He hummed against my skin.

"I thought I was pregnant but I'm not" God Tris you pick your moments.

Eric stopped what he was doing and stared at me.

"You're not?"

"Not pregnant" I confirmed.

"Ok. Why tell me now?"

"I don't know, I…" All I could think about was what my mother would say. "Are you pleased?"

"Kind of."

"You don't want kids?"

"Not right now Tris no. But later in life yes. Maybe with you" he said the words I had dreamed about.

"Really?"

"Really. Tris I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to tell you I love you too" his smile lit up the room.

"You do"

"Yes Tris now can we finish having sex because my dick is still really, really hard" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah of course" I giggled. Our lips smashed together again and he the friction began again. The stopping actually made me climax better. Eric grunted as he shot his load. I followed screaming his name. My orgasm was ten times better than ever. I was filled with happiness and ecstasy.


	20. Chapter 20

**After soon long I have decided to update. The writing is probably still as bad but I wanted to give you guys something. I will however think of re-editing this story in the future to make it better. Thank you for sticking around and everyone for staying with this story. Thank you so much, I am so grateful. I honestly don't know when I will update this again as I'm working on 'Games Of A Broken Heart'. Thank you once again and have a lovely lovely day xxx**

Having Eric confess his love to me was a happy memory. As I woke up I was filled with warmth beyond compare; it was if the sun was shining from within me. Ok maybe I'm over exaggerating but the idea is still the same. Anyway, I woke up to a peachy dawn flooding in the apartment, with a heavy weight on my stomach. Slowly I peeled open my eyes to see Eric sleeping soundless next to me, his arm slung over me protectively. His face was in my direction and he looked peaceful. If I had ever though a when I was first in here that this would happen I would have never believed it. However here I am, and here I'm happy.

Eric groaned, shifting around before his eyes too opened; a smile gracing his lips. I stared into those grey orbs becoming captivated in an instant. "Morning love" his voice rumbled. My heart melted at his pet name, singing to the harmony only angles could hear.

"Morning" I whispered, grinning like mad. "How are you this fine morning?" I giggled with my question."

Eric rolled over onto his back, slipping an arm behind me back and bringing me close to him so I was tucked in the junction between his arm and shoulder. His breathing was even as his hand stoked through my blonde locks. "Very good Tris. Probably the happiest I've felt in a long time. The warmth I wanted all my life, I finally found. It's you Tris." His words tugged my heart strings. I ran a hand lovely over the plains of his chest as he continued. "If I'm being honest Tris, it's always been you. I hated Four and you relationship. I hated the way you were in initiation but I always loved you."

I lifted my head up to gaze at him, my hand going to caress his cheek. "You mean I could have had all this so much earlier" I huffed but he knew I was joking. He too my hand on his cheek, engulfing it with his own; relishing in the warmth my hand gave.

Suddenly our precious moment was cut short when a knock sounded on his door. With a sigh Eric got up, replacing his boxers before stropping over to the door. I watched him, bringing the sheets up to cover me. "What?" Eric snapped as the door opened.

"I need to find Tris, she didn't come back from meeting her brother last night." Shit! It was Christina. Panic started to settle into me and I jumped out of bed shoving my clothes on. "Eric please, can I come in this would be easier if I wasn't in the corridor." My wide eyes glanced to the bathroom they only secure place to hide. It was too far and I had to cross the door to get to it, so that was a no.

"Certainly" I heard Eric say. He was being the arse he always was, just knew he wanted me to be caught out. With one leg in my pants I was hopping, my underwear and bra thankfully on.

"Tris?!" Christina's voice startled me and I fell onto the bed, my cheeks inflamed in embarrassment. "Tris?" she said even more. There she was standing in Eric's apartment with the best view of me lying on his bed after falling, very exposed.

I got up, pulling the rest of my jeans on. I ran over to her hugging her tightly so I could explain; it was the best way. "I can explain." She was rigged in my arms but her huff indicated for me to continue. "Basically when I came up her to die Eric told me he wanted me. We had sex, really good sex." I glanced to Eric who winked and I blushed once again like a little school girl. "Our relationship as fuck buddies continued and it was just so nice for me to have some fun you know. Something with Four happened, he nearly assaulted me and Eric saved me. Then he took me away and feelings started to happen but I brushed them off. Then my mum died, I thought I was pregnant but I'm not. I embarrassed myself before being on speaker phone in front of the faction leaders confessing my love for Eric then I fell asleep. I came here yesterday after seeing my brother and Eric loves me too." My words were such a rush I didn't know if she heard them all. It wasn't until she moved out of my embrace and stared at me I knew she heard me.

"Love? Eric?" She said slowly as if processing. I nodded and she turned to Eric. "You love Tris?"

"Always have."

Then I was surprised. Christina ran to Eric giving him a hug. "You fucking hurt her like Four and I will personally castrate you before I feed you your dick understand." Eric nodded actually a little afraid of her tiny frame. "And you" she turned to me. "How fucking dare you keep that assault from me? Did Four hurt you? Why didn't you come to me when you thought you were pregnant? Was he the mysterious guy I smelled your knickers because off?

I heard Eric mumbled under his breath. "Sniffed her knickers?"

"It wasn't a big deal, plus I thought you would hate our relationship." I was honest and it finally felt good to get stuff off my chest.

"You're really love him?"

"I've fallen."

"Oh Tris" she hugged me with tears in her eyes. "You deserve to be happy again. Oh my what about everyone else? They need to know" she said in a babble.

"No, not yet" I almost screamed. She huffed again but I gave her a pointed look. "Please just not yet Chris."

"Fine but you owe me. Like one of these new bra's you keep wearing, they look good by the way." She waved her hands at my boobs and I instantly crossed my arms over trying to shield them but failing.

"Fine. Thank you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek before she turned to walk out the apartment. "See you later and we'll talk more."

"Yeah defiantly Tris." She winked with a smile before leaving.

I sighed with relief just as Eric's arms encircled my waist, bringing me into his chest. "You do know she will be planning our wedding now" I laughed.

"As long as it's a good one I don't mind."

I looked up at him, his gaze on me. "Did you just propose Eric Coulter?"

"No. But one day. One day we'll get married and have kids. I told you I've wanted you for so long now. I love you Tris. I will take care of you until the day I die."


End file.
